


Removing the Blindfold

by thevoicesfromazkaban



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoicesfromazkaban/pseuds/thevoicesfromazkaban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up on his 16th birthday to a letter from Gringott's. What can they tell him about Dumbles's plans from his birth? What will happen when Harry learns the truth? HP/DM LV/SS LM/NM RW/HG NL/LL FW/GW/BZ Dumbles/Weasel/Hr!Bash Language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Removing the Blindfold

A/N: This is my FIRST EVER fic. Reviews are VERY helpful and MUCH appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Beta: YouSlyGryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:OoO:.

Pure, unimaginable pain.

Worse than hundreds of Crucio's being cast simultaneously on one person.

This is what tore through the body of a young wizard at precisely 12:00 am on July 31, 1996.

This wizard's name was Harry James Potter, and he was in for a big surprise.

.:OoO:.

Harry awoke to the familiar tapping of an owl at his window. 'Damn owls,' he thought. 'It's going to wake up the whale. Better find out what it wants so the pest can leave…'

Harry walked to and opened the window so the owl could fly in. The owl took her place on Hedwig's perch, since she was out hunting. Harry relieved the owl of its burden, and opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringott's have taken notice that today is your sixteenth birthday. We have urgent information regarding your magical inheritance._

_'Hmmm, I remember Hermione talking about that. She said something about growth spurts and small boosts in magical power.'_

_We also need to speak with you about your claiming lordships_

'lordshipSSSS?!?!'

_and estates, and also the wills of Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter. This paper will act as a portkey and take you directly to the office of Griphook, your account manager. The password is "gold."_

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin of GIngott's Wizarding Bank_

After reading the letter, Harry grabbed some clothes from Whale Jr.'s hand-me-downs and proceeded to the bathroom only to get a shock when he looked in the mirror. The man, not boy, standing before him could not possibly be himself.

He had had a growth spurt overnight, and a rather large one at that. He had grown from the smallest boy in his year at 5' 1", to the tallest at 6' 2". His muscles had filled out, somehow undoing the damage from years of malnutrition. His face had lost its baby fat and had become more angular, with more aristocratic features. His hair had grown from the short bird's nest to long, silky raven black that went down to his waist.

When Harry had recovered, he stepped into the shower and washed himself. When he washed his groin, he discovered that his muscles weren't the only thing that had grown. After washing his hair, he decided to use some of his Aunt Petunia's conditioner to keep it in good shape. Harry got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed in Whale Jr.'s clothes.

Harry left the bathroom, and ran into Whale Jr. in the hall, who attempted pushed him into the wall. This landed him flat on his ass when Harry pushed him away.

"What are you doing up so early, freak boy? What happened to you? Did your freaks teach you how to look better so Cedric would finally fuck you?"

"Go away, Dudley, before I get my wand."

Dudley scrambled to his feet and ran when he heard the underlying threat. Harry walked back to his room and picked up his wand and the parchment from Gringott's.

"Gold," and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel.

.:OoO:.

When he landed, Harry saw the room he was in was very Spartan. It was made of marble, with an ornate oak door. In the room, there was a desk, which a goblin sat behind, and a chair.

Harry bowed slightly and said, "May your gold grow and your enemies' blood cover your blades," by way of traditional goblin greeting.

For a second, Griphook was too astounded by hearing the respectful greeting used by a wizard, as goblins, since they were "creatures," were look down upon by the wizards, but then replied with a slight bow and, "May your ventures be prosperous and your enemies bleed by your hand."

Harry took the other chair in the room and waited for Griphook to begin.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Before we get started, I need a drop of blood to make sure you are who you say you are," Griphook stated as he held a dagger and a piece of charmed parchment out to Harry. Harry took them, pricked his finger, and allowed one drop of his blood to fall onto the paper. Immediately upon impact, the blood began to trace words on the parchment. Harry handed it back to Griphook, and waited. A minute later, when the blood was done, Griphook looked over the parchment.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you are very wealthy. This is a copy of your birth certificate. It shows your parents, godparents, magical guardian, blood status, titles, money and abilities."

Griphook handed the parchment to Harry, who whistled as he look it over.

_Certificate of Birth_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter, Pureblood_

_Father: James Charlus Potter, Pureblood, Deceased_

_Mother: Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson, Pureblood, Deceased_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Bellatrix Druella Lestrange_

"I AM BELLABITCH LESTRANGE'S GODSON?!?! THAT BITCH KILLED MY GODFATHER!!! SHE IS INSANE!!!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you are. I believe that all your questions can be answered later, during the will readings."

_Magical Guardian: Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Titles:_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

_Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Emrys_

_Heir to the Dark_

_Owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chosen Dark Lord of Magic_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltoungue_

_Parselmage_

_Metamorphagus_

_Phasing_

_Flitting_

_Natural Occlumens_

_Natural Legilimens_

_Multi-Animagus_

_Seer_

_Wealth:_

_124,986,967,042 Galleons 3 Sickles 24 Knuts_

_Magical Bindings:_

_Bind on Power placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Status: destroyed by power influx during Inheritance_

_Bind on Knowledge placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Status: destroyed by power influx during Inheritance_

_Bind on Physical Size/Strength placed by Albus Dumbledore_

_Status: destroyed by power influx during Inheritance_

"What does this all mean?" asked Harry.

"It means, Mr. Potter, that you are the richest man alive. You also have the most power, the most titles, the most abilities, and the most seats on the Wizengamot. It also seems that your esteemed Headmaster," Griphook sneered at this, "had placed binds on you, restricting you physical size, strength, knowledge, and magic. These bonds were broken by your inheritance. Would you like to claim the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Emrys and Dark Lordships today?"

"Can I claim the Parkinson lordship?" Harry questioned curiously.

"No, since Lord Parkinson is still alive. He is the younger brother of your mother, the father of Pansy Parkinson."

"Alright. What does the title 'Dark Lord' mean? I thought that Voldemort was the Dark Lord?"

"Voldemort is a self-appointed Dark Lord. The true Dark Lord is marked by Magic herself. The last true Dark Lord was Merlin Emrys, the one you are descended from-"

"I'M DESCENDED FROM THE MERLIN?!?!" Harry exclaimed

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you are. Now, you are the true Dark Lord, not Mr. Riddle. Would you like to claim your lordships?"

"Yes, please, Griphook."

"Before you do that, I feel I need to inform you that large sums of money have been stolen from you. This has been happening since you were left with your muggle relatives. The money has been going into the vaults for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Dumbledore has been stealing from me?" Harry could hardly keep his feelings of anger and betrayal in check.

"Not only that, but since you started Hogwarts, large sums have also gone to the Weasley family vault, and the personal vaults of Molly Wealsey, Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore has also taken several artifacts and heirlooms from your vaults."

"Is there a way for me to get them back?"

"Yes, and we can also have them prosecuted for stealing."

"Wait on that. I would like the money and possessions back into their respective vaults and also take interest for the money stolen at 50% per year. If you can, don't alert them to what is going on."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. The rings, now?"

At Harry's nod, Griphook reached into his desk and brought out a long, black box. On the inside were nine rings.

"What is the ninth ring for?" asked Harry.

"It signifies your ownership of Hogwarts. Now, to claim the lordship, simply place a drop of blood on the family crest of the ring, and place the ring on the finger the drop was from. If the ring accepts you, it will stay on and your mind and magical core will be flooded with the knowledge and power of the family. When you place the Dark lordships ring on, you will black out to give your mind and magical core the energy needed to adjust to the influx of information and power. We have a room ready for you with a cot so you can accept your lordships in there. Follow me."

Griphook stood up and left through a door Harry was sure hadn't been there before. Harry followed Griphook into the room and sat on the cot. The room was just as Spartan as Griphook's office, with a cot, a small table and chairs and a sink.

"Can I have the rings, please?"

Griphook handed Harry the box.

The rings were all silver with black etchings for the crest. The first ring, the Potter ring, had a lion chasing a stag on its crest. Harry followed Griphook's instructions and place the ring on his right index. He continued the process. The Black ring had a raven atop a Grim; the Gryffindor ring had a lion eating a snake; the Hufflepuff ring had a badger; the Ravenclaw ring had a raven reading a tome; the Slytherin ring had a snake biting a lion; the Peverell ring had the symbol for the deathly hallows, a circle in a triangle with a line through the middle; the Emrys ring had a wizard's hat and a wand; the Hogwarts ownership ring had the Hogwarts crest. Harry took each ring, and by the time he was almost done, he was feeling very tired with an enormous headache.

"The human body wasn't meant to take in so much power and knowledge in one sitting. You only have one ring left, the Dark lordship ring."

Griphook took one last box out of his pocket. It was pure black, but the box itself was saturated with magic.

"Place seven drops of blood on the box to get it to open. Take the ring out, slice the finger you will keep it on open, and place the ring on it."

Harry opened the box as he was told. Inside the box was a band of pure black stone. It was the perfect size for his finger. After Harry had sliced his finger, he placed the ring on-

.:OoO:.

A/N: Review please? I want to know how I did and whether or not I should continue this fic… *gets down on knees, gives puppy-dog eyes* please review?


	2. Wills and Letters, Pt 1

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews that I received for my first chapter!

I do realize that Harry has a ton of power and money in this fic and that level is totally unrealistic. This story is my first and I am just writing whatever comes to mind. I know that some reactions and dialogue are unrealistic and I know that I do have terrible grammar and spelling. I am warning you now: THERE ARE A TON OF MISTAKES IN THIS FIC AS I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!! Read at your own risk. I do not begrudge anyone for stopping reading this fic for its mistakes, as I have done it before. My brain just thinks faster than I can type. I am sorry for the mistakes.

I received a few questions in the reviews:

cyn_ful: I thank you for the review and constructive criticism. I shall endeavor to incorporate them into my writing. As for point 7 (how does Harry know the goblin greeting?) it will be addressed later in the story when Harry tells Draco about his childhood...Chapter 9 I believe. If you still have questions about this then, please feel free to ask again.

One more thing, I realize that I seem to have a limited vocabulary and I do not describe reactions and scenery very well. I do have a large vocabulary (no, I am not just inflating my already large ego), though I do not use it. I also can be very eloquent when writing, but sometime I simply do not have the patience. There are examples of, in my opinion, well described scenes in my works, another of which I have posted, “You Must Reap What You Sow”. Please check it out and let me know what you think.

As per suggestion, I have decided to do away with:

‘thoughts’  
“dialogue”  
~parseltongue~  
{mind-speak to familiars}  
~~~~--scene change--~~~~

I will simply say whether something is mind-speak, dialogue or parseltongue. However, thoughts will always be 'thoughts'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~----~~~~

‘Ow, what the fuck was that? I feel like I’ve been trampled on by a herd of hippogriffs!’

“What the fuck was that?” ‘Oops, did I say that out loud?’

“That, Lord Emrys, was the blackout from placing the Dark lordship ring on your finger. You will notice that you have grown a couple of inches, and you are more powerful. The throbbing you feel all over your body is from growing so much in a matter of minutes. Normally, the Dark lordship blackout lasts at least two hours, if not more. Yours lasted merely fifty-four minutes. The throbbing is the result of so many changes in such a short amount of time. I have a pain potion ready for you, if you would like one.”

“Yes, thank you, Griphook. Why did you call me ‘Lord Emrys’?”

“When one addresses a lord of multiple houses, one always uses the name of the oldest house he is lord of.”

Griphook handed Harry a potion bottle filled with a disgustingly pink-colored potion. Harry decided to down it in one go, and swallowed the potion. ‘Why do potions always have to taste like shit?’

“Now, Lord Emrys, you will notice many changes. The most notable of them being the voices you will hear when you exit this room. Because you are a Natural Legilimens, you will be able to hear people’s thoughts, even through Occlumency barriers. Before you leave my office, I recommend that you erect mind shields so that you do not have to hear the chatter of others’ minds. Let us move to my office so that we can discuss the wills.”

Having said that, Griphook got up from his chair by the table and proceeded out the door and into his office. Harry followed him and sat down in the chair he had occupied an hour before.

“If I can hear anyone’s thoughts, how come I cannot hear yours?”

“Goblins have figured out a way to imbue the jewelry and objects we forge with magic. One of these magics is an ability suppressor. I am wearing one, and therefore you cannot see into my mind. We goblins wear these because our minds do not have the capability to erect Occlumency shields, and, therefore, we need an artificial means of protection. Which will would you like to hear first, Lord Emrys?”

“Can we read my parents’ wills first? I don’t think I can handle Siri’s yet…”

Griphook took three boxes out a cabinet that had just appeared. The boxes were all black with silver inscriptions: Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson, James Charlus Potter, and Sirius Orion Black. Griphook opened the box labeled with Harry’s mother’s name on it, and took out an orb filled with a swirling green mist inside. If Harry was to guess at the color, he would say it was the same shade of green as his mother’s eyes. Griphook tapped the orb with a claw, “Place a drop of blood on the orb, Lord Emrys.”

Having done what he was told, an image of Lily appeared out of the mist.

I, Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson, being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last will and testament.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave a sum of five hundred galleons. Go get some new clothes, Moony, you deserve them. Also, please help Dumb and Dumber care for my baby, I want Harry to have at least one sensible influence on him while he grows up.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave one final request: please help Remus and James take care of Harry. He always thought you were the funniest of us.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave a sum of five hundred galleons. Go by your potions ingredients, I know how much you love them. I also wanted to say what I never got to: I’m sorry. I know what I did because of a little slip was an overreaction, and I regret it every day. Please forgive me, Severus.

To Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave these words: stop trying to control Harry. It will do you no good in the end.

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave these parting words: I know it was you.

To Hadrian James Potter, I leave all of my personal photo albums.

All of my other worldly possession I leave to my spouse, James Charlus Potter.

Should my spouse die before me, I leave my worldly possessions to my son, Hadrian James Potter.

Should neither I nor my husband be able to care for Hadrian, custody should go to:  
Sirius Orion Black, godfather  
Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, godmother  
Remus John Lupin  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Minerva McGonagall  
Narcissa Lily Malfoy nee Black  
Tom Marvolo Riddle

Should none of the above people be able to care for my son, he should be adopted into a neutral wizarding family. Under no circumstances should Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore obtain custody of my son, and under no circumstances should my son ever be allowed to meet my adopted sister, Petunia Violet Dursley nee Evans, or her family.

Here ends the last will and testament of Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson. Remember, Harry, no matter what, I will always love you.

By the time Lily’s will had finished, Harry was starting to get angry. He wanted to know how Dumbledore had been able to get his hands on Harry, so he asked Griphook precisely that.

“The blood of the next of kin is necessary to open the will so it can be read. The night your parents were killed, Dumbledore took you away into the muggle world, and you have not responded to the letters we have sent you since you began at Hogwarts.”

“What letters?”

“Every month, we send you a letter requesting your presence at Gringott’s so we can unseal the wills and have them read.”

“I never got those letters…”

“I would imagine that your esteemed Headmaster,” another sneer,” has been interfering. This is precisely what he did all those years ago with Mr. Riddle…”

“What do you mean?”

“It is not my place to tell you the affairs of other clients, Lord Emrys. You will have to ask him yourself. Now, your mother also asked that we deliver you a letter.”

Griphook went back into the filing cabinet and retrieved an envelope. On it was a wax seal, a doe reading a book. “Place a drop of blood on the wax seal.”

Having done so, the wax and envelope dissolved leaving the letter in Harry’s hands.

30 October, 1981

Harry,

I am sorry that I am not able to tell you these things in person. Soon, someone will be coming to kill us, and we do not know when it will be. Knowing Dumbles, he will probably try to tell you lies about us and who we work for. Let us start this story at the beginning:

I was born the Parkinson line, and I am a pureblood witch. I did not know this because when I was born, my parents had me tested for magic. Apparently there was a false negative, so they thought that I was a squib, though I am not. I was placed in a muggle orphanage, where I was adopted at an early ages by the Evans’s. I grew up in a muggle town, but I started showing signs of magic. My parents were so proud of me, but my adopted sister, Petunia, was jealous. One day, in a field, I was showing Petunia a trick I learned with a daisy, when she called me a freak and ran away. A boy by the name of Severus came up to me, we talked, and became fast friends. I learned of his home life- he had an abusive muggle father and a mother who wouldn’t do anything to help him. When both of us received our Hogwarts letters, we were elated- me because I would be able to learn more, and Severs because he would be able to get away from his parents. When we got to Hogwarts, and he was a Slytherin and I a Gryffindor, we managed to continue being friends. However, your father and his friends, decided they wanted to be bullies. They tormented Snape all throughout school. When I was in my third year, I was approached by Cassius Parkinson. He told me that I was his older sister, and he brought me a copy of his family tapestry to prove his claim. I took the rest of the year to think it over, and I decided I should find out the truth. I went to Gringott’s and asked to see my family tree. Cassius was right. When I began my fourth year, I sought out Cassius, told him what I had done, and asked to meet our family. He talked to our parents, and in the end, I spent Yule holidays with them. We talked about our lives, and they apologized for leaving me with the muggles. They asked if I wanted to stay with them from then on, nu I decided that Sev needed me over the summer, as a way to retreat from his abusive household, so I declined their offer. In my fifth year, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter played a bad prank on Sev, and he was so livid and embarrassed that he called me a mudblood and told me to stay away. I never forgave him until after school for that. It was my fault that he decided to join Voldemort, since he thought we were the epitome of Light.

After Hogwarts, James and I were neutral, but we leaned slightly Dark. Dumbledore wanted control, he thought that people were not giving him enough power and attention since he had defeated Grindelwald. However, this was caused by his partial insanity. You see, Dumbles and Grindelwald were lovers during their Hogwarts years, and Grindelwald was a Dark wizard. Dumbles believed that Dark meant evil, and that is not true. Dark and Light are determined by intent. You can use Light spells to kill, and Dark one for mercy. For example, Avada Kedavra is a painless death, you can show a friend dying a painful death mercy by killing them painlessly. Or, you can use Accio, a Light spell, to cause pain, by Accio’ing nails, or one’s heart from their body. However, this is off topic. Dumbles and Grindelwald loved each other, but when Dumbles was forced to kill his one and only love, it caused him to go partially insane. It is the cause for all of his quirks, and he tries to distract himself from his grief using the power that the Wizarding World gives him. When we learned the reasons behind Dumbles’s plans, we decided to seek refuge behind Voldemort, so we could be safe from him and his Order. Unfortunately, Dumbles found us out, and we were forced into hiding. We wanted Sirius to be our Secret Keeper, but at the last moment, he backed out, so we ended up choosing Pettigrew. Earlier today, we heard that Pettigrew had defected and told Dumbles the Secret. We know that we won’t last long, especially with Dumbles spouting his fake prophecy. He is insane with power lust, and he will not give up. I fear that if he kills us, he will try to keep you under his thumb. Don’t let him, Hadrian. Seek out Voldemort, and ask him to keep you hidden. Dumbledore is the bad guy, not Tom. Don’t trust him.

I will watch over you, Hadrian. I love you,

Mum

Harry was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. He wanted to go and seek Dumbledore out and kill the bastard. But, he managed to stop himself.

“Would you like to move on now, Lord Emrys?”

“Yes.”

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: Review please? Pretty please?

Once again, I thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions…


	3. Wills and Letters, Pt 2

A/N: Heyyy, sorry for the wait. I was on Santa Cruz Island, and, surprise, surprise, there’s no internet there. *gasp* I know, I know. Shocker, isn’t it?  
I would like to say thank you for all the reviews this story is getting. Never knew so many people would be interested… THANK YOU!

Hey, I realize that my language and cussing is American. Depending on the fic, I may or may not use British or American language. I watch so much British TV and read so many things in British vernacular, but I live in America, so I get confused and I usually hop the fence on which vernacular to use.

Also, this chapter is EXTREMELY short.

Please note: -- means the beginning of a letter, will, etc. that would normally be italicized.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

~~~~----~~~~  
“Would you like to move on now, Lord Emrys?”

“Yes.”

Griphook reached for the box marked James Charlus Potter. He took out an orb that was a deep brown color, the same color as James’s eyes. Without being asked, Harry wordlessly placed a drop of blood on the orb, just as he had done with his mother’s. Immediately, a crystal clear image of James Potter appeared in the mist.

\--

I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last will and testament.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave my notes and pranks from the Marauders. I hope you use these well, and please teach Harry how to wreak havoc at Hogwarts.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave my personal book collection and a sum of five thousand galleons. Go and open your bookstore, Moony. And, for the love of Merlin, UPGRADE YOUR WARDROBE! Also, please help everyone take care of Harry. As much as I want a mini-Marauder, I also expect straight EE’s at the very least from him.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave a sum of five thousand galleons. I was a complete and total ass to you, Severus, just because Lily gave you all of her attention, and just brushed me off. I deeply regret that now, seeing what it has done to you. I am sorry if I was not able to apologize to you in person, however, I suppose this will have to suffice. I also leave you the apothecary owned by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter in Knockturn Alley, should you wish to have it. I am sorry, Severus. Please forgive me.

To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave a year’s worth of Hogwrats tuition in the hopes that you may become friends with my son, and help him through life if I am not able to be there.

To Pansy Rose Parkinson, I leave my hope that you will befriend your cousin, and be family to him.

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave these words: I know it was you.  
To Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave these parting words: Go fuck yourself. Don’t try to control Harry’s life.

I hereby bequeath all of my other worldly possessions to my spouse, Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson.

Should my spouse die before me, I bequeath all of my other worldly possessions to my son, Hadrian James Potter.

Should neither I nor my wife be able to care for Harry, custody should go to:  
Sirius Orion Black, godfather  
Bellatrix Druella Black, godmother  
Remus John Lupin  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Cassius Andrew Parkinson  
Minerva McGonagall  
Tom Marvolo Riddle

Should none of the above be able to care for my son, he should be adopted into a neutral wizarding family. Under no circumstances should Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore be able to obtain guardianship of Hadrian. Under no circumstances should Hadrian be able to meet Molly Rosaline Weasley nee Prewett or her family unless he it is of his own volition.

Here ends the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter. Harry, I love you.

\--

At the end of his father’s will, Harry was practically seething at what Dumbledore had lied to him about. He had a family, Dumbles was never supposed to gain custody of him, and he was never supposed to meet the Weasleys. At least now he knew why all of this shit was going on. He was betrayed by the man he had thought he could trust. That mab had taken to him an abusive and neglectful home to be spat upon and starved, so Dumblefuck could mold him into the perfect little pawn that he could throw away when he was done.

‘Dumbledick, you will regret this. Ohhh, revenge is going to be fun!’

“Your father did not leave you a letter, however, he did ask me, as the Potter family account manager, to tell you that you should trust in Voldemort, not Headmaster Dumbeldore.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you like to read Mr. Black’s will?”

Harry paused at that. Sirius had just died, and Harry wasn’t sure if he could handle hearing his voice again so soon. He was still in a kind-of denial about Sirius’s death, and reading the will would only confirm it.

‘Oh well, better get it over with now…’

“Yes, please, Griphook,” Harry sighed dejectedly.

Griphook grabbed the last box, the one with Sirius Orion Black on it, and pulled out a brown orb, a few shades lighter than James’s, the exact color of Sirius’s eyes. Again, Harry let a drop of blood fall onto the orb, and a picture of Sirius shown in the mist.

\--

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (shut up, Moony), do declare this my last will and testament…

~~~~----~~~~  
A/N: So, I know it wasn’t a long chapter, but I was just trying to get it in before too long. Next chapter will be Sirius’s will, a talk with Griphook, and a surprise encounter with a certain someone who Harry is crushing on… Review? Please?


	4. Wills and Letters, Pt 3

A/N: Hey guys, two updates in one day. You guys are lucky… Mainly because I was bored and didn’t want to read fanfiction, so I decided to write some…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4  
Wills and Letters, Pt 3  
~~~~----~~~~  
“Would you like to read Mr. Black’s will?”

Harry paused at that. Sirius had just died, and Harry wasn’t sure if he could handle hearing his voice again so soon. He was still in a kind-of denial about Sirius’s death, and reading the will would only confirm it.

‘Oh well, better get it over with now…’

“Yes, please, Griphook,” Harry sighed dejectedly.

Griphook grabbed the last box, the one with Sirius Orion Black on it, and pulled out a brown orb, a few shades lighter than James’s, the exact color of Sirius’s eyes. Again, Harry let a drop of blood fall onto the orb, and a picture of Sirius shown in the mist.

\--

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (shut up, Moony), do declare this my last will and testament.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave a sum of ten thousand galleons and the cottage on the coast that you love so much, for your furry little problem. Make your bookstore, Moony, and help Harry see the truth. Parting is such sweet sorrow…

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave ten thousand galleons and any ten potions tomes of your choice from the Black family vault. Open you apothecary, you can choose any store the Black family owns in Diagon or Knockturn Alley. I also leave you with my apologies for what we did to you in school. I hope you can forgive me, or at least not take out James’s and my mistakes on Harry…

To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave five hundred galleons and my books on male pregnancy. I know how you feel about him Draco. Tell him, you might be surprised by the result.

To Narcissa Lily Malfoy nee Black, I leave Walburga’s jewelry. Please do something suitable with it.

To Tom Marvolo Riddle, I leave ten Dark Arts tomes of your choosing from the Black family vaults. I hope you can get over your jealousy towards Harry, but you will need to. You will find he is better than you think.

To Rodolphus Rigel Lestrange, I leave Breaking Curses of the Mind with the Darkest Arts in hopes of you helping Harry’s godmother with what Dumbledork did to her.

To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave one knut and these words: you really fucked up, dude. Harry is loyal to those he loves, but, once you betray his trust, you never get it back again.

To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave these words: I considered giving you free reign to look in the Black Family Library, but, I won’t. You are as bad a Pettigrew, betraying your first true friend for money and books. Not everything you read is true.

I hereby evict Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. This decision can only be overridden by Lord Black.

Andromeda Walburga Tonks nee Black, you are henceforth reinstated into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Please help Nymphadora get her head out of Dumbeldick’s ass.

I hereby name my godson, Hadrian James Potter, my heir. He shall receive the title Lord Black and the Black family vaults and estate. He is henceforth emancipated and shall be given all rights as those over the age of seventeen. I hereby name Remus John Lupin godfather of Hadrian. Even though it isn’t necessary, I thought you might like it, Harry.

I would also like to make it known that I am innocent, the one who betrayed the Potters is Peter Pettigrew. Also, Dumbledore could have demanded I be tried, yet he knew I was innocent and allowed me to be put in Azkaban without a trial.

Here ends the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. I love you, Harry.

\--

When Sirius’s will had finished, Harry was blinking back tears. It had hurt so much to hear Sirius’s voice again, knowing that it was partially his fault that Sirius was dead.

‘If only I had learned Occlumency properly. I would have been able to block Voldemort’s vision, and I wouldn’t have gone to the DoM. But, it is also Dumblefuck’s fault. If he had been there, because I am sure he knew, it would have been better. He could’ve made me see reason, and not fall for Moldyshort’s vision. He could’ve saved Siri…’

“Would you like a moment to compose yourself, Lord Emrys?”

“No, I will be alright, thank you.”

“There needs to be a public will reading, Lord Emrys. We will be sending you an owl with the time and date of the reading.”

“Of course, thank you, Griphook.”

“You now have access to all of the properties for all of the Houses you are lord of. From what I understand, your home life is less than satisfactory. Would you like one to go to? I have a list of the properties.”

“Could you please recommend one, Griphook?”

“I recommend Peverell Manor, though it has not been used in centuries. It is nice, hidden in the country and has wards so old that it is as secure as Hogwarts, if not more so.”  
“It sounds wonderful, thank you.”

Griphook went back to the cabinet that had appeared earlier and took out an ovular box and placed it in front of Harry. It was opal and on it was the Peverell crest engraved in silver. Without waiting for instructions, Harry pricked his finger again and allowed the blood to drip on the box and waited for it to open. No such luck. Griphook chuckled.

“Lord Emrys, you need only touch the box with the finger the Emrys ring rests upon. When you get to the gate, you must allow you blood to drip onto the crest that guards the gate. Now, since we are on the subject of the House of Peverell, I need to discuss the Deathly Hallows with you. Have you heard of them?”

“No.”

“The Tales of Beedle the Bard?”

“No.”

Griphook sighed. “The basic gist of the story is that when trying to cross a bridge owned by Death, the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, the oldest, Cadmus, and Ignotus, the youngest, had to outsmart Death. Needless to say, he was bitter about this, however, he commended the brothers on their achievement and offered them a reward, anything of their choosing. Antioch asked for the most powerful wand ever made. So, Death took wood from and Elder tree down the river and fashioned the wand with a core of Thestral hair. Cadmus asked for something to bring back the dead. Death took a stone from the river’s bed and charmed it to allow people back to the land of the living from his deathly clutches. Ignotus was clever. He asked for something that would allow him to leave Death without him following. Reluctantly, Death cut a piece of cloth from his own cloak of invisibility and gave it to Ignotus. Soon after, the eldest was bragging to others in the tavern he was staying in about his powerful wand. That night, a thief broke into Antioch’s room, took the wand and slit his throat for good measure. Death came and took the brother. When the middle returned home, he used the Resurrection Stone to bring back his first love, who died. She stayed for a time, but as the time wore on, she got depressed. Eventually, she begged to go back to Death, and Cadmus agreed. He then committed suicide to be with his love. The third brother was smart. He wore the cloak all through life, so Death could not find him. He married and had a child. When it was his time, old with age, he finally took his cloak off, gifted it to his son, and greeted Death as an old friend. It is said that will all three of these hallows, one becomes the Master of Death. As Lord Peverell, you inherit all three of these items. They have been summoned from their ‘owners’ and placed in your vault. I do believe you have the cloak in your possession, do you not?”

“The cloak that was my father’s?”

“Yes. The Potters are descended from Ignotus Peverell.”

“What does ‘Master of Death’ mean? And who had the Hallows before I accepted my inheritance?”

“You cannot die, and you can also make requests of Death. All you must do is summon him. The wand was in the possession of Albus Dumbledore, and the Stone was being used as a horcrux by Tom Riddle.”

“Ahhh, more deceit. What is a horcrux?”

As soon as he had asked the question, he already knew. The Dark lordship ring had supplied the answer. As he learned more and more, he became disgusted with Riddle. Who could do that, split up their soul?

“I think you know, Lord Emrys. Now, if you have no more questions, I have to balance your accounts now that you have claimed you inheritance.”

Standing, Harry replied, “Thank you Griphook. May your vault fill and your enemies lie dead at you feet.”

Griphook bowed his head slightly, “May your reign thirve and enemies cower before you.”

With that, Harry Apparated away.

Just before the CRACK! he heard Griphook murmur, “Blank your mind and build walls from your thoughts.”

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: Wow, that was…interesting. People kept interrupting me, it got really annoying. I know I said I would do shopping this chapter, but I decided not to. It will happen next chapter, and maybe more. Who knows? Certainly not me, I’m just the author. But, let’s be realistic, I have no life so the next chapter will probably be here by tomorrow…

Review? Please? *gets down on knees and prepares to beg shamelessly, looks up at you with puppy-dog eyes* Please?


	5. Shops and Crushes

A/N: Before I start, I thank you all for the reviews. Unfortunately, I got a dose of Reality yesterday: I was forced to leave my room! *collective gasp* I know, friends, I know. Such a sad thing the world is coming to: people leaving their rooms, going OUTSIDE… *sigh* Such is the penance of attempted perpetual solitude. Now, let’s get down to business.  
Also, I don’t know if I said this, but Harry will start getting way OOC in this chapter, no longer the naïve pawn, but now more self-assured and confident, borderline-arrogant, but not that stupid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5  
Shops and Crushes  
~~~~----~~~~  
With that, Harry Apparated away.

Just before the CRACK! he heard Griphook murmur, “Blank your mind and build walls from your thoughts.”

As soon as Harry landed at the mouth of Diagon Alley, he was bombarded by noise. Tons of voices, all screaming random things in his head.

‘Ooooh, the new Firebolt!’ ‘It’s Harry Potter!’ ‘I wonder if mum will get me some new robes…’ ‘A sale at Madame Malkin’s! Wonderful!’ ‘OH MERLIN, it’s the Boy-Who-Lived! Why is he holding his head?’ ‘The Apothecary ran out of Veela hair? Hmm, I’ll check Knockturn Alley’ ‘Ollivander’s is way too expensive! Twenty galleons for a wand!’ ‘Look, Harry Potter’s collapsed!’

A migraine was coming on fast, and there was nothing Harry could do except for lay there, useless from his pain and the thoughts that were not his. Harry vaguely remembered Griphook saying something just before he left.

‘He said something about my mind. It must be important. Black your mind? No, hmm, flank your mind? Bank your mind? No no no no no! Uh, it was blank? Blank your mind? YES! That’s it.’

Ever so slowly, Harry began to sort the thoughts of others away from his. Gradually, his headache began to recede enough s his thoughts weren’t so crowded. Harry was able to sort the thoughts that weren’t his into a corner of his mindscape.

Harry’s mindscape looked like the room that Harry had found the Mirror of Erised in in his first year, with the mirror with the reflection of him and his parents on it, images from disorganized memories swirling around them. All around the room, the walls were covered in writing and vivid pictures, memories and facts that he did not want to forget. All he had to do when he wanted to remember something was escape into his mindscape and write or draw it on the wall. The best thing about Harry’s mindscape, was that it was so disorganized that only Harry could navigate through it. If someone tried Legilimency on him, they would go mad trying to find what they were looking for in his mind. One corner of the room now had writing upon it that kept changing. This was where Harry had put the thoughts of the others. Harry went through the mirror, into the more disorganized part of his mindscape, the part where Harry kept all of the memories that didn’t go on the walls. He eventually found the memory of leaving Gringott’s just a few minutes ago, and strained his ears to hear what Griphook had said.

“Blank your mind and build walls from your thoughts.”

So, Harry found the mirror again and exited through it. Quickly, Harry went to the corner that housed his Natural Legilimency and began writing things he remembered seeing in the mirror in the air, forming new walls. After the walls had formed, Harry did one last thing: he marked them Not My Thoughts so he would always know where his Legilimency was.

With that, Harry walked through the door and out of his mindscape. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a crowd of people with worried countenances. It seemed as though everyone in his vicinity in Diagon Alley had crowded around him to see to the health of their Savior. He smiled a smile that could make witches and most wizards faint from his newfound looks. He got to his feet, gracefully, and said, “I am fine. Just a bit dizzy, that’s all.” He flashed the crowd another disarming smile, and politely excused himself. As he moved, the crowd parted itself to make way for him.

Harry moved into an empty, dark alley. He waited for the crowd to dissipate, and, when it had, he moved back into Diagon Alley. As he walked down the road, he began thinking about why he had come here. He walked past Madame Malkin’s and thought to himself that he needed a new wardrobe. Just before he opened the door, a new shop just to the left caught Harry’s attention. It was a hair stylist and tattoo parlor. Harry paused at the door to Madame Malkin’s and waited pensively, thinking about changing his appearance some. As Harry thought, the idea of a somewhat “bad-boy” look became more enticing.

Decision made, Harry put on his glamors, walked into the shop and waited at the counter. The shop was decorated in black paint, black drapes obscuring the outside world. On the walls sat pictures, which Harry assumed to be tattoo designs.

After a couple of minutes, a girl with blue-green hair came out from the back. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap tank-top. Her arms were decorated with various tattoos. She had deep blue eyes and a nose-piercing. When she looked at him, her eyes widened as she realized who was in the shop.

“Hello, I would lie to get some highlights, a few tattoos, and probably a piercing or two as well.”

For a moment, she was struck dumb by what Harry had said, but she quickly recovered. She smiles and said, “What is it you would like, sir?”

When Harry was done, he had chosen a slithering snake that went from around his neck, down his torso and right arm to his wrist, where is seemed to be sinking it fangs into his vein; a lion on his left breast that ran around his chest some; a raven and a badger on his should blades; the mark of the Deathly Hallows on his left wrist; and a Hungarian Horntail on his right thigh. He also got faint green and silver highlights in his waist-length hair, a stud in his left ear, five small loops along the shell of his right, and a tongue piercing that accentuated the slight hissing tone of his voice.

The witch handed him a mirror so he could look at the new additions. While he perused them, he smiled appreciatively, which turned into a smirk as he noticed the witch eying him with the same appreciate glint in her eyes, as he was not wearing a shirt. Harry got up and made to put his shirt on, the small glint of disappointment in the witch’s eyes not going unnoticed. Harry paid her for her services, and left the shop, going into Madame Malkin’s. He was immediately greeted by the woman who asked what he needed.

“Madame Malkin, I am severely deprived: I need a full wardrobe, everything from undergarments to outer ones. Alas, I have no sense of fashion, so any help you could provide in picking these things out for me would be greatly appreciated.”

“Potter! What are you doing in here?’ Harry heard from the doorway in a slightly arrogant tone.

“Buying a wardrobe Draco, what does it look like?”

“It’s about damn time. The clothes you’ve always worn never seemed to fit you. I, on the other hand, have an excellent fashion sense, which you obviously do not. And where are your glasses?”

Harry had been so wrapped up in the excitement of the day that he had not notice that he was not wearing his glasses.

“Alas, Draco, those rags I have been forced to wear are not mine, but those of my whale sized cousin, because my muggle family does not deign me important enough to spend money on,” Harry replies, completely ignoring the last question.

“Sure, Potter. I bet it is just another one of your schemes just to get attention.”

“If I was scheming to be in rags, Draco, why would I be here to buy a wardrobe? As it happens, Draco, your arrival is most opportune: I have noticed our rather fashionable, and sexy, if I do say so myself, clothes, and was wondering if I could please enlist your assistance in getting myself new clothes?”

Draco was slightly taken aback by Potter’s compliment and request, yet he kept his mask firmly in place. He thought about how this might have been a trap, yet Potter could never lie, so it must have been genuine. Slowly, he decided, “Sure, Potter. I would never pass up the opportunity to buy someone things with their own money.”

Harry ended up spending nearly three hours in the shop with Madame Malkin taking his measurements and Draco picking fabrics and colors. Harry ended up with a full wardrobe, with form-fitting outfits that accentuated his muscles and stature. Harry dressed in one of his new outfits and pointes his wand at Whale Jr.’s clothes. A murmured “Incendio” and the clothes were set ablaze.

When they left the shop, Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and walked him down to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Harry ordered a giant bowl of chocolate ice cream, and Draco ordered a more moderate serving of strawberry. They sat down together after Harry paid and a light conversation ensued.

After a few minutes, Draco relaxed a bit. “Why are you being so nice, Potter?”

“I learned today which people I could trust, and which I couldn’t.”

“So what? You can trust me?”

“I’d like to think so, Draco,” and Harry thrust out his hand, silently asking Draco to take it like Draco had wanted him to on the train. “I was stupid not to take your hand, Draco. I was being manipulated by Dumblefuck into the perfect little Savior. I am sorry that I rejected you, and if you can forgive me, I ask the same thing you did on that train ride.”

Draco thought of the implications: how being friend to Harry Potter would affect his family, servants to the Dark Lord. “Are you sure, Harry? It seems common knowledge that we are a Dark family, servants to the Dark Lord.”

“First, you are not his servants, you are Voldemort’s, for now. Second, I realize that Dark is not evil.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You will find out eventually.”

Slowly, Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand. “I hope this is not a mistake.”

“It isn’t, Draco.”

They talked for a while, and then Draco jokingly asked, “Is this a date or something, Potter?”

Harry looked up a Draco, with a serious, no-nonsense expression. “I do wish you would call me Harry. And yes, it is.”

~~~~----~~~~  
A/N: I know I said this would be out yesterday, but Reality is a bitch. I mean, seriously, LEAVING YOUR ROOM? Who does that anymore? Oh well, those are the woes of recluses.

What do you think of harry dining head-first into talking to Draco? Do you think it was too OOC? Thoughts? Reviews are most welcome… *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

Next chapter: Draco’s reaction and living arrangements.

Review? Please?


	6. Spluttering Dates, Blushing Virgins and Attempted Murders

A/N: So, I just want to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I don’t really have anything of any importance to say (not that I ever do), so I won’t bother you with nonsensical rambling, like how ice cream it amazing. Have you ever had ice cream? What about the chocolate kind with peanut butter in it. That is my favorite. Do you know how they make ice cream? Well, they start by…

Oops, I did it again. Oh well…

FYI in this chapter, we learn that Harry was a randy little bugger. HE IS WAY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I noticed that in Chapter 4: Wills and Letters, Pt 3, I made a mistake, small though it may be: said hat Harry need only touch the box that held the key to Peverell Manor with the finger that the Emrys ring rests upon, when it should have been the finger that the Peverell ring rests upon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6  
Spluttering Dates, Blushing Virgins and Attempted Murders  
~~~~----~~~~

They talked for a while, and then Draco jokingly asked, “Is this a date or something, Potter?”

Harry look up at Draco, with a serious, no-nonsense expression. “I do wish you would call me Harry. And yes, it is.”

Draco sat there in silent shock. He didn’t splutter, Malfoys did not splutter, but he was shocked into silence. ‘This must be Potter’s idea of a joke. He just wants to mess around with my feelings. Damn my crush on him. He is just playing. Why the fuck must it be me. Damn Harry Bloody Fucking Potter, playing around with my emotions. Fuck him…wait no, he should fuck me-ARGH bad thoughts, think of McGonagall in a bikini-ARGH disgusting. I’m getting a lobotomy later.’ Draco gave a nervous chuckle, trying not to show the effect Harry was having on him. “Quit joking, Potter.”

“It is not a joke, Draco, and I believe I said that I preferred Harry.”

“I don’t frankly give a damn what you prefer, Potter. And I would appreciate it if you would not play around with me just to get some fun. I do not take kindly to ‘friends’ toying with me just to get a reaction.”

“I am not toying with you Draco. I was being honest when I said that this is, in fact, a date. Granted, it was not what I had in mind when I brought you here from Madame Malkin’s, but I would like to consider this our first date.”

Draco was getting peeved. Fast. “POTTER! This is NOT a date, and I do NOT appreciate you playing with my emotions like this! I do not know how you found out about my crush-,” Draco had to stop himself before he said exactly who he was crushing on. He would not give Harry any more ammunition to use against himself.

Harry, however, had caught on. Ever since his third year, he had noticed that Draco’s insults to him had been lacking the biting tone. He had noticed the furtive, longing glances he received form the blond. At first, he hadn’t recognized what was going on, being the emotionally stunted teen that he was. But as the years progressed, he had noticed the glances were somewhat similar to the ones Hermione sent Ron during the Yule Ball, when she had been with Viktor Krum. He had been thinking about it lately, and had actually started to develop a crush of his own on the blonde. Hearing Sirius’s will had raised his suspicions, but just hearing Draco talk of toying with his emotions and the crush had confirmed them. Slowly, a smirk made its way on to his face.

“Can we take this discussion somewhere more private, Draco?” Without waiting for the blonde’s response, he grabbed Draco’s arm and went to the Leaky Cauldron, choosing an empty both near the back, where he promptly set up Privacy Charms.

“Draco, I know about your crush on me. I have noticed the glances since third year. Granted, I didn’t fully realize what they meant until fourth year, but I did notice them. I also noticed how you seemed reluctant to insult me. Today, when I was at Gringott’s, I heard Siri’s will. He said that you should go for your crush, and that raised my suspicions. But just now, when you talked about me toying with your emotions, they were confirmed. I just want you to know Draco, that ever since I really started to think about the glances, I have begun to crush on you, too. So, I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to consider it a first date: I do. But only if that is what you want.”

As Draco was trying to decipher Harry’s mini-speech, he chose the smallest detail he could think of to throw Harry off track: “Sirius put me in his will?”

Harry chuckled a bit at that. He knew what Draco was trying to do, so he let him play his games. “Yes. And what he left you will have you blushing like a virgin on her wedding night.”

At this, Harry could see red rising into Draco’s cheeks. Harry outright laughed at this. “The Slytherin Sex God is a virgin still! HA!”

“I did grind a bit against some people, predominantly males,” Draco said sheepishly. Then he added in a whisper, “And you’re the Sex God.”

Seeing his hopeful-lover-to-be blushing red as the Weasleys’ hair, Harry laughed even harder. Especially when he heard that he was the Sex God.

“SHUT UP! I am sorry that not everyone is as horny as you are. Unlike you, I was able to control my urges. Just out of curiosity, who was it?”

Chuckling at Draco’s curiosity, he stated, “I deflowered the Weaslette and the Patil twins (at the same time!). Mostly, it was guys, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory. And I deflowered Colin and Denis Creevey. And I always top.”

After this, conversation became normal again. Harry and Draco left the shop and made their way down Diagon Alley. As they went, they noticed Fred and George’s new shop, still under contruction. Immediately, Harry’s mood turned sour.

“Draco, can we go into the twins’ new store. I would like to have a chat with them.”

“It’s still being worked on.”

“They think of me as family. I’m sure they’ll let us in.”

“Is this about that trust thing?”

Receiving a somber nod, Draco let Harry lead him inside. Immediately, the twins were on them.

“Well, Harry-“

‘It is certainly-“

“Nice to see-“

“You.”

“Looks like you-“

“Finally told-“

“Him about the-“

“Crush!” they finished together.

“Gred, Forge, we need to talk.” Noticing Harry’s expression, they turned sober immediately and led the pair to the back room.

“What is with the sour mood, little brother?” Fred asked.

“I need an oath that what you say to me when I ask you the next question is the truth to your knowledge.”

“I, Fred Gideon Weasley/George Fabian Weasley, swear on my magic that the answer to Hadrian James Potter’s next question posed to myself will be the truth to the best of my knowledge,” they said in unison.

“Did you know that the Weasley family was stealing money from me and spying on me for Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?” At this, the twins looked equal parts horrified and angry. At what, Harry could not tell.

“No.”

They both cast lumos, and their wands shown light. Harry’s face broke into a relieved grin, and he embraced the twins.

“I am so glad that you two didn’t know.”

“We are sorry we didn’t notice what was going on, little brother. We do not want to be family with those filthy, thieving mongrels.”

“What are you talking about? You can’t mean that.”

“Au contraire-“

“We do, and-“

“We would-“

“Like you to-“

“Blood adopt-“

“Us into-“

“Your family-“

“So we are-“

“Officially your brothers!” they concluded in unison.

“What’s a blood adoption?”

“It is where you share your blood with another, a small amount, and tie your magic together with that blood, and they are brought into your family. They will also receive some features of the one who adopted them. However, they can only be adopted once they have denounced their family or have been disowned,” Draco replied.

“I, Fred Gideon Weasley/George Fabian Weasley, do hereby denounce the name Weasley and its estate. I am forever to be known as Fred Gideon/George Fabian.”

Harry smiled at that. He couldn’t believe people would give up so much for him. It was heart-warming to know that people actually cared.

Harry sliced his palm, using the knowledge gained form his rings. He watched Fred and George do the same, and he let some of his blood drop into their palms, before grasping their hands and intoning in Romanian (A/N: I DO NOT speak Romanian, I used Google Translate, please forgive my horribly shitty translation), “devein neam că fi mea propriu, ian dule ea mai departe.” (Become lineage of mine own, and carry it forth.)

The three were encircled in a blindingly bright light, and when it receded, the twins looked…different. Their red hair had gotten a black tint to it, making it look a closer shade to Harry’s mother’s, and had lengthened a bit, now down to their shoulder blades. Their eyes now had flecks of dull green, and their faces became more angular.

Before anything else could be said, voices that were horribly familiar could be heard from the entrance. “I need more love potion to dose Potter with,” Ginny whined.

“Just grab some form the display, I’m sure the family failures won’t mind,” came the voice of Ron.

Draco, Fred and George wanted to go confront them, but Harry signaled them to wait, to see if they could glean any more information from the trio.

“I hope that worthless mutt remembered to put Harry’s marriage contract into his will. I can’t believe Albus trusted him enough to take the Imperius off. Stupid old coot is gonna get us killed.”

“Deal with it, Gin. I’m sure he did. After all, he was still under the Compulsion Charms we put on him. At least he’s dead now.”

“It’s about damn time, too. I can’t believe it took Albus so long to organize his death. Fake visions aren’t that hard to put into someone’s dreams, after all,” came the arrogant voice of Hermione.

Hearing this was all it took for Harry to lose his self-control. He walked out of the backroom and into the shop where the traitorous trio could see him, Fred, George and Draco trailing behind him.

“That is very nice Mudblood. Weasel, Whore, I would say nice to see you, but I do not like the taste of soap.”

At their questioning glances, minus Hermione, he shook his head. “Muggle thing,” was all the explanation he gave.

“Who exactly are you. If I may ask?” Hermione asked snidely.

“You diminutive creatures may refer to me as Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black -Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys, or just Lord Emrys for short.”

“Harry!” they all cried in surprise.

“I do believe I just asked you to call me Lord Emrys, or is your brain capacity so low that you can’t remember something so simple?”

 

When Hermione heard the name Emrys, she got a calculating glint in her eye. She recognized that name from somewhere, she just couldn’t place it.

“What are you doing here, with the ferret of all people?” asked Ron.

Bristling at the insult to his Draco, Harry replied, “Why I am where I am and who I am with does not concern people who pretend to be my friends and steal from me behind my back, Weasel.”

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Hermione inquired.

“I went to Gringott’s today to claim my inheritance. Guess what a shock it was when I found out that Dumblefuck and you guys were stealing from me. At least I still have Gred and Forge on my side.”

Harry turned to Ginny. “Thank you for the evidence, Whore. I will be charging you with attempted line theft.” At this, Ginny paled. She knew that the punishment for attempted line theft was anywhere from life in Azkaban to the Kiss, because magical children were so rare.

When he was sure he had everyone’s attention, he grabbed Draco, and brought him in for a mind-blowing (and other things, too) kiss. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were gob smacked. “Let us leave this imbeciles, Draco. I can feel my intelligence lowering in their presence.”

“Of course, Harry. Don’t want you to lose certain skills,” Draco replied with a wink.

They said bye to Fred and George, and, as they walked out, they heard the twins shout “By the way-“

“The shop opens-“

“August fifth!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking along Diagon Alley. As they neared the leaky Cauldron again, Harry sighed. “I suppose I must go. It will be so lonely at the manor all alone.”

Draco assessed Harry with a calculating look. Slowly, he began, “I guess, if you wanted, you might be able to stay at Malfoy Manor, if you don’t mind the DL knowing about you.”

Harry’s face brightened at Draco’s offer. “If I’m not imposing, I would love that, Draco!”

“Come on then, it’s getting late.”

They both went inside the Leaky Cauldron and made for the fireplace. Draco threw his Floo powder in and called out “Malfoy Manor!”

Harry did the same, and felt rather than saw all the grates he passed by. When he exited the fireplace, he did so gracefully, rather than falling on his face. He was happy about finally being able to Floo properly, when he finally noticed the other occupant of the room. Before he knew it-

”Avada Kedavra!”

And then, a green light, the exact color of Harry’s eyes, was speeding towards him. It hit him-

~~~~----~~~~  
A/N: OOOH, a cliffie. I think. How was it?

Next time: Is there going to be a next time? Maybe. Probably. And my Tarot cards, being eerily descriptive, say that it will probably include taking Moldy-Shorts down a peg or two, and methinks I see a kiss (or not, I really can’t use Tarot cards).

Review? Please?


	7. Deathly Pale, Meet the Parents and Kiss Me, Dammit!

A/N: First off, thanks for the reviews. I would also like to thank SIlverDark for the correct translation to Romanian in Chapter 6! It is Deveniti neam al meu propriu si duceti-l mai departe (it has already been changed in the last chapter).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7  
Deathly Pale, Meet the Parents and Kiss Me, Dammit!  
~~~~----~~~~

”Avada Kedavra!”

And then, a green light, the exact color of Harry’s eyes, was speeding towards him. It hit him-

When Harry came to, he was in a nicely furnished, circular office. They was a mahogany desk, neatly organized, not a hair out of place. He noticed that the walls were lined with bookshelves, each one packed with books, some ancient tomes, and other books not even written yet. There was a fireplace what had an eerie purple flame in it, crackling madly. There was a sofa, mahogany wood with black cushions, and a wingback chair to match. Harry was lying down on the couch, trying to regain his bearings. He reached out around the room with his magic. He hadn’t opened his eyes for fear of being discovered, but he knew there was one other in the office, said person was male, and extremely powerful. Harry was using on who this might be when a deep voice laced with amusement called out, “I know that you are awake, young Master.”

Harry, not yet sure if he could trust the man, opened his eyes cautiously. The man he saw was stunning, though not as much as his Draco. He had chestnut brown hair that was cut at his shoulders, angular features, and thin lips. He was tall, taller than Harry, slim and lithe. He was wearing a pitch black robe, the same as Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. His eyes were pure black, no white, just two endless pits of blackness. The man was deathly pale, giving a whole new meaning to the saying, “White as a sheet.” He regarded Harry with a smirk, seemingly reading his thoughts. If Harry had not seen his Draco, this man would be the first person on Harry’s Fuck List.

Harry tried to sit up, but pain lanced up his spine and collected in his head. Not one to be deterred, however, Harry did sit up.

“Where am I?”

“My office, young Master.”

“And who are you?”

“Your servant, young Master.”

Harry sighed. People could be so annoying. “What is your name?”

“I do not have one. I just am.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked. He was in far too much pain to play these games.

“I am. I have always been and always will be. I don’t have name, but people do have names for me.”

“What should I call you?”

“I prefer that you call me Mortem, young Master.”

“Death?”

“That is what you know me as, young Master.”

Harry’s pain-addled mind had to think about that for a minute before he finally understood. “This has something to do with the Deathly Hallows, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, young Master.”

Harry groaned. He had just been killed. Now was not the time for this. “What does being your master entail?”

“Nothing much. You and whoever you choose as your bonded will not grow old until you choose so. Should one of you suffer a mortal wound, you will meet me here, and I will send you back to whence you came.”

“That’s nice. So, I was hit with the Killing Curse again?”

“It seems that way, young Master.”

“So, you said that I could go back, Mortem?”

“If that is what you wish. Merely think of the moment whence you left, and your soul will be deposited in your body and it will revive.”

“Is there a way to summon you?”

“Have all three Hallows on your person and speak my name.”

“One last question.”

“Yes, young Master?”

“Do I have to be bonded to my chosen for them not to die?”

“For you, I will say no. What is their name?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

“Ah. That makes sense. A day to balance the night.”

“Thank you, Mortem. I am sure to have more questions in time.”

“Simply summon me, and I will answer them.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~----~~~~

When Harry woke, he had the Cloak on his chest, the top at his sternum, the Elder Wand was lying on him, with a ring of stones around it, and the Resurrection Stone at the end of the wand’s handle, just like the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

Then, he noticed the screaming.

Harry opened his eyes and saw his love writhing on the ground, under the Cruciatis Curse. He saw red. Harry jumped up from where he lay, effectively distracting Voldemort, who had been the one casting the curse, and wordlessly and wandlessly cast the curse on him. Voldemort went to the ground, and screamed. Oh, how he screamed. Harry, being the sadist that he was, was getting hard. After a few seconds under the curse, Harry stunned Voldemort and bound him. He ran over to Draco, who was lying on the floor, crying from the pain.

It was then that Severus, Lucius and Narcissa rushed in. They stood there staring at the scene for a moment, stunned: their Lord bound and stunned, their son/godson crying in agony, and Harry Potter leaning over him and trying to comfort him. Harry noticed them and yelled, “Don’t just stand there, help me!”

Immediately, they rushed into action. Severus pushed Harry off of Draco and began to feed him potion that he got from the bottomless pockets in his robes. Lucius and Narcissa ran out of the room to gather healing supplies. Harry went over to Voldemort to Enneverate him, when he noticed something off about the man’s aura. Harry cast a few Detection Charms and found out three things: 1) Voldemort was under an Imperius potion, 2) his soul had been into horcruxes, and 3) the Imperius potion was ties to Dumbledick. The Dark ring provided Harry with the knowledge of what horcruxes were, and he wanted to gag. It was then that he noticed, according to the Detection Charms, that the Imperius potion had been in his system longer than his soul had been split, which meant that he had been forced to do it.

Imperius potions were worse than the actual curse. You brewed it and then added the hair of the one who was to be the controller. Then you fed the person the potion consistently, once a year under the moon when it is at its zenith on the winter solstice. The potion was impossible to fight off because this was chemically based, not mind-based. The only way to get out from under its control was to expel it from your system. So that’s what Harry did.

“Tollere potus!”1 Harry cast, pointing his new wand at Voldemort. Slowly, blood and other bodily fluids began to trickle out of all of his orifices. When the trickling stopped, Harry banished the clothes and liquids. He cast a cleaning charm on the man, and then conjured clothes on his body. Harry set a Sleeping Hex on Voldemort that only he could awaken him from.

Harry then turned back and noticed that Lucius and Narcissa had returned, and that Severus was casting spells on his Draco. Harry quietly tapped Narcissa on the shoulder.

She spun on the spot and pointed her wand at him. “What did you do to him, Potter?” she snarled.

“I did nothing, Lady Malfoy. I came in with Draco, Voldemort fired an AK at me, and when I died, he cast the Cruciatis on Draco. I woke, stunned Voldemort and went to help Draco. That’s when you came in.”

She looked at Harry skeptically. When she found nothing but honesty, worry and love for her son there, she lowered her wand. “You will explain this to me later,” she told him. Harry nodded.

Severus stayed casting and feeding Draco potions for another few minutes before he declared that Draco could be moved to his room. When Lucius tried to cast a Levitation Charm on Draco, Harry swooped in and picked Draco up bridal style. “Lead the way.”

Just as Lucius was about to hit Harry with a barrage of questions, Narcissa grabbed him and Severus, turned, and walked out of the room, still holding their arms. Harry followed.

The manor seemed endless. When it seemed they had been walking for hours, when in reality it had been maybe five minutes at a brisk pace, they reached a pair of doors. Inside was a room the size of the Slytherin common room, decorated in shades of blue and purple. It had a fireplace, two couches, two wingback chairs and a wall covered in overflowing bookshelves. ¬¬In the back of the room was a set of double doors that presumably led to Draco’s bedroom. Harry was slightly awed by the sheer size of Draco’s chambers, but he didn’t let it show.

Narcissa flicked her wand and the doors the Draco’s room opened. Harry walked in, noticing that no one was following him. At his questioning glance, Narcissa said, “We respect his privacy.” Harry nodded and proceeded into the room.

This room was even bigger than the last. It had a large four-poster bed that could easily fit seven people. This room had the same color scheme as the last, with an arch that led into the bathroom. The bathroom was huge. It had two sinks, a shower for seven, and a pool-sized tub. Literally. A pool-sized tub.

Harry went to set Draco down on the bed, and noticed that there was a mirror above the mattress in the canopy. ‘Hmmm, I wonder what that is for,’ Harry thought, leering slightly. Harry laid Draco down and wrapped the blankets around him after putting pillows under his head to make him comfortable.

Harry walked out of Draco’s bedroom and shut the door, silently casting a one-way Silencing Charm so that they wouldn’t wake Draco up. He turned to find three wands pointed at him. “Let’s take a seat, and I shall tell you what happened, shall we?”

When they were all seated comfortably near the fire, Narcissa and Lucius on one of the sofas, and Harry and Severus in the chairs, harry told them about his day. He told them about going to Gringott’s and receiving his lordships, though he kept the one about the house of Emrys secret. He needed something up his sleeve, after all. When they heard about him being the Dark Lord, their eyes widened dramatically. He then told them about running into Draco at Madame Malkin’s, going to Florean Fortescue’s, the Leaky Cauldron and Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes. When he finished, the other three were looking at him in shock. The first thing they did was bow to him, and greet him, “My Lord.” Harry grinned in amusement. He liked power. Oh, how he liked power.

Harry stood. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to take care of the one who harmed my beloved.” With that, he walked out of the room, completely missing the look of despair on Severus’s face.

~~~~----~~~~

Harry walked back into the Floo room and looked down at the prone form of Voldemort. However much he tried, he could not hate this man because he knew that it was all Dumbledork’s fault. Everything.

Working off of knowledge provided by the Dark ring on a long-lost soul-healing ritual, Harry untied Voldemort, laid him in the middle of the room, conjured chalk, and drew the rune circle. He took out his wand, weaved complicated patterns and chanted “sana hoc rumpitur anima.”2 When he finished, mist had filled the room so harry could barely make out the prostrate form of Voldemort. When the mist cleared, harry stared at Voldemort, no, this was Tom. Tom looked just like and older version, maybe mid-twenties, version of the Tom Riddle Harry had faced in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry released the Sleeping Hex and the ropes, and immediately Tom’s eyes opened. He stared up at Harry wide-eyed and asked, “Where’s Sev?” Without waiting for a response, he jumped up and ran from the room.

~~~~----~~~~

When Harry walked back into Draco’s chambers, he saw something he would never have believed before then: Tom Riddle was sitting curled up on Severus Snape’s lap, sobbing and apologizing frantically into Severus’s chest. And, Severus was smiling softly at the young man in his arms, comforting him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tom. It was the potion.”

“I did it, Sev. I killed so many like that. I did it!” Tom sobbed.

Severus immediately took up the attitude of a dom comforting a sub. “Stop crying, pet. We forgive you. Now, kiss me, dammit!”

And, he did.

~~~~----~~~~  
1- Remove potion  
2- Heal this broken soul

A/N: YAY! Tommy is back in Sevvy’s arms!  What did you think about my OOCness in this chapter?

I can’t believe that we’re already seven chapters in and it is still the same day. This won’t happen for long, the next chapter will probably feature August 1 rolling around, but still, seven chapters for 1 day… After this, it will probably not do this anymore. This is just so I can get a detailed intro to the story laid out for y’all.

So, I had a premonition last night: next chapter will include Draco’s wake up, a long-awaited conversation, maybe sex, and the Inner Circle…


	8. Waking in Arms, Grinding Boyfriends and New Lords

A/N: Hello, all. Once again, thank you all for the reviews. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this, but if anything is unclear, please feel free to ask questions via reviews, and I will answer them in my A/N’s.

This chapter begins the day after Harry’s birthday, so we are now in the second day.

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1. In this chapter there will be minor smut, nothing graphic, just some grinding. Not yet ready to write the full-blown sex scenes. Just minor stuff in this chapter, maybe a paragraph or two.

Unfortunately, the scene is this chapter has been deleted (my mistake) and so has the copy I had on my computer. As such, I won't be rewriting it, so I do apologize for this. IT IS NOT on AFForg, so please ignore that comment. SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8  
Waking in Arms, Grinding Boyfriends and New Lords  
~~~~----~~~~

When Harry walked back into Draco’s chambers, he saw something he would never have believed before then: Tom Riddle was sitting curled up on Severus Snape’s lap, sobbing and apologizing frantically into Severus’s chest. And, Severus was smiling softly at the young man in his arms, comforting him.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tom. It was the potion.”

“I did it, Sev. I killed so many like that. I did it!” Tom sobbed.

Severus immediately took up the attitude of a dom comforting a sub. “Stop crying, pet. We forgive you. Now, kiss me, dammit!”

And, he did.

After Harry witnessed this show of affection, he quietly snuck back into Draco’s room. He walked silently up to Draco’s bed and peered down at his love. The way the pale afternoon light was shining through the windows and onto Draco made him seem like an angel. ‘Hmmm, Mortem did say a day to balance the night. Makes sense, when you look at Draco like this…’ he trailed off in his thoughts. Silently, he crawled into the bed and slipped under the covers. Scooting up behind Draco, Harry wrapped the blond in a cocoon of himself and awaited his return to the land of consciousness.

~~~~----~~~~

August 1, 1996

The next morning, Draco awoke feeling warm and content. However, this was not the usual warm of sleeping in his bed. No, this warm was much…warmer. It was then that he noticed the hard chest pressed again his back, and the man, if the erection pressing his buttocks was any indication, spooning him. He gradually turned around to see who it was that was holding him so close. He quietly gasped when he saw Harry. “So it wasn’t just a dream, then,” he muttered quietly to himself. Harry smirked and replied, “No, it wasn’t. How are you feeling, Draco?”

“Fine, what happened?” he asked as he burrowed into the chest behind him.

Harry smirked as he felt Draco try to bury himself in his chest. “We were in Diagon Alley. You said I could stay here, I accepted, we Floo’d here, Voldemort saw me, cast an AK at me, I died”

“You died?!?!”

“Yes.” Harry thought for a second, and decided to tell Draco about Mortem. When he finished Draco looked slightly amazed, but seemed to understand what happened none the less.

“So, I died, he began to torture you, I came back, and I stopped him and tortured him for a second,” thinking about this caused Harry’s erection to get even harder. Draco, noticing this as his boyfriend-‘I think?’-thought about torture, connected the dots, and muttered, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I’m a masochist,” into Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled when he heard what Draco said. He replied with, “Yes it is, pet.”

Draco was happy to hear the term of endearment from Harry. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had loved Harry from the moment they had met in Madame Malkin’s, which was why Harry’s rejection had hurt the most, though he hadn’t known it until third year.

“After I had tortured him, Severus and your parents came in and took care of you while I assessed Voldemort’s health. Did you know that he was under the influence of an Imperius potion and he was being controlled by Dumbledore since he was in Hogwarts?” Draco gasped in shock when he heard about what the headmaster had done. “So, after I found out what was wrong with him, I left him alone to see how you were, and when Severus said you could be moved, I carried you,” Draco blushed at this, “here to your rooms, then I told your parents and Severus some about what happened yesterday in Diagon Alley. Then I repaired Tom’s soul-did you know Dumbeldick forced him to make horcruxes?-and then he woke up and ran to Severus, and apologized profusely. Did you know they were in a relationship before all this shit with Dumbledore? And Severus is clearly the dom. Who would’ve thought…?” Harry trailed off, getting lost in his musings.

A light nip on his nipple by Draco brought him back to reality. Draco smirked when he heard Harry gasp.

“You really shouldn’t play these games unless you’re sure, my little minx.”

“I’m sure.”

****this scene was accidentally deleted...SORRY!****

“That…was…amazing,” Draco panted as he came down from his post-orgasmic bliss.

Harry could only nod in reply. He had done things with others, sure, but doing it with Draco, even through clothes, was so many times better than with anyone else.

Harry just held Draco close for many minutes until Draco told him he was starting to get hungry.

“What should we do, Drakey?”

“I resent that nickname. We should go to breakfast, if they’re still eating.”

Harry cast a Tempus Charm and saw that it was nearing ten o’clock in the morning.

“They’ll still be there. Let me just get dressed…” With that, Draco slid off the bed and stripped. Harry openly stared at the pale beauty before him. ‘MY pale beauty!’ he thought. Harry then got out of bed as well and pulled out the bags of clothes he got yesterday at Madame Malkin’s. He un-shrunk them and picked out an outfit that highlighted his muscles and demanded respect. It was a form-fitting, sleeve-less green button-up shirt, black, skin-tight leather trousers, knee-high dragon skin boots and a sleeve-less, black robe that hugged his chest firmly and got loose at his hips, allowing it to flutter along behind him. He draped his hair across his back, making sure it framed his faced perfectly. When he turned to look at Draco, he noticed his boyfriend’s hard on. He had one too.

Draco had chosen to wear a crimson red shirt that accentuated his lean frame with tight black slacks that showed off the curve of his ass, much to Harry’s pleasure. He look downright fuckable. Draco led them from the room, taking Harry through a maze of corridors until they approached the biggest set of doors Harry had seen in the Manor yet. Draco flicked his wrist and the doors opened noiselessly. Everyone at the table looked up when they noticed the doors. Lucius was at the head of the table, Narcissa just to his left. Severus sat to his right with Tom in his lap. Harry politely greeted everyone in the room and sat down near Narcissa. When Draco made to sit next to him, he pulled the blond into his lap, taking the lack of refusal as tacit permission.

When they had sat down, food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. After a few minutes of silence, Tom spoke up. “My Lord?” he asked hesitantly.

“Just Harry when we are in private, please,” he replied, smiling slightly.

Tom smiled back hesitantly. “Thank you for saving me yesterday. I know that I have certainly never given you cause to like me. I am very sorry for what happened and what I have done. James and Lily were dear friends of mine. I would never have killed them except under the influence of that damned potion.”

“It’s alright, Tom. The only ones who I don’t like are Dumbledore and the people stupid enough to listen to his mindless bullshit.”

Everyone chuckled at that, and chatter broke out around the table.

~~~~----~~~~

“My L- Harry, I think it would be wise of you to call the Inner Circle and notify them of the change in leadership,” Severus said as they sat down in the sitting room after breakfast.

Harry nodded his head absently. He had known he would have to do it, though he did not want to so soon ‘Oh, well, there’s no time like the present,’ he thought. Harry walked over to Severus and asked him to hold out his left arm. He lifted up the sleeve past the mark and grabbed it. ~Come to me, my Inner Circle,~ he hissed.

Severus was looking at Harry dumbfounded. Normally the mark hurt when being used, but not this time. He noticed that Lucius was looking shocked as well and decided to ask Harry why this was. Harry said that Dumbledore had wanted Voldemort to rule though fear, even with his own followers, and one of the most persuasive fears was fear of pain. Tom snuggled closer into Severus and whimpered. Severus calmed his lover by saying, “It’s alright, pet. It wasn’t you. It was Dumbledore.”

Distantly, the telltale CRACK!’s of Apparition could be heard. Lucius got up and went to the foyer to bring everyone in. When Lucius returned, he had the Lestranges, the Carrows, Barty Crouch Jr., Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, and, much to Harry’s surprise, Andromeda Tonks. They all walked in looking bewildered, clearly wondering where their lord was.

“I am right here,” Tom said from his perch on Severus’s lap. They all looked to him and noticed that this was indeed the man who had been their friend before he became their lord. “Harry fixed me,” he said quietly, answering the unasked question. They all looked to Harry, because, by process of elimination, he was the only one who could be himself.

Before they could draw their wands, h raised his hands and said, “A moment to explain, if you please.” He then told him about his visit to Gringott’s, leaving out about him being the Parkinson Heir and Lord Peverell. Once he finished, they all bowed and said, “My Lord.”

“There is no need for that in private. Only at the mass meeting and in public. In private, I prefer Harry.” All of them nodded their acquiescence.

“I have called you here to tell you of the change in hierarchy, and to change your marks. The reason it is so easy for the Ministry to catch the Death Eaters is because of the marks. I will change them, and their position, so that each person has theirs in a different place.” He held out his hand expectantly. Bellatrix walked up immediately and held out her arm, mark exposed. He touched it and hissed, ~Change.~ The ink began to move up their arms, like blood through their veins, and from there around their bodies, stopping in different places on each person.

And change it did. It was now a snake strangling a lion with a black phoenix perched on its head.

At Harry’s nod, they sat down and began to chat about insignificant things. Harry looked at Cassius. “Lord Parkinson, a moment of your time?”

Cassius got up at walked towards the door. Harry got up and looked at Draco, silently asking for his company. He was about to talk to the last living family he had. He wanted the support, just in case something happened. He didn’t know how his uncle would react. He might be totally alienated by him just for who he was. He didn’t want to have another Vernon on his hands. He couldn’t handle the emotions that would come surging to the surface. He grimaced as he remembered Vernon and his punishments. How they got steadily worse until he was beat…

He noticed Draco softly calling his names. He looked up at Draco, and smiled, though his eyes told the blond everything he had been thinking, though he may not have known the specifics. However, he did know that his family may not have been what he had originally thought them to be.

Together they walked to Cassius, and led him out of the room to the library.

“So, Uncle…”

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: Ooooo, a hint at Harry’s life for Draco… Hopefully Cassius won’t be a Vernon the Second. IDK. I’m just the author after all.

Trelawney: Open your Inner Eye. Look into the Great Beyond! *looking at me with wide eyes through giant spectacles*

Me: *opens Inner Eye* Oh! I see writing. It talks of Harry meeting his uncle, Draco learning about Harry’s past and a talk with Mortem…

Review? *get puppy dog to look at you with puppy dog eyes while I do the same, doubling the puppy-dog-eye power* Please *sniffle*?


	9. Dumbfounded Uncles, Attendance Requests and Uncovered Pasts

A/N: Hello, all! I thank you kindly for the reviews.

Hey, I am currently having a beta read through this story and correcting my mistakes (FINALLY!) so I will be updating the chapters soon.

FYI I decided that I couldn’t fit a talk with Mortem into this chapter (mainly because I couldn’t think of what they would talk about), so I am replacing what would’ve been the talk with something else…

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9:  
Dumbfounded Uncles, Attendance Requests and Uncovered Pasts  
~~~~----~~~~

At Harry’s nod, they sat down and began to chat about insignificant things. Harry looked at Cassius. “Lord Parkinson, a moment of your time?”

Cassius got up at walked towards the door. Harry got up and looked at Draco, silently asking for his company. He was about to talk to the last living family he had. He wanted the support, just in case something happened. He didn’t know how his uncle would react. He might be totally alienated by him just for who he was. He didn’t want to have another Vernon on his hands. He couldn’t handle the emotions that would come surging to the surface. He grimaced as he remembered Vernon and his punishments. How they got steadily worse until he was beat…

He noticed Draco softly calling his names. He looked up at Draco, and smiled, though his eyes told the blond everything he had been thinking, though he may not have known the specifics. However, he did know that his family may not have been what he had originally thought them to be.

Together they walked to Cassius, and led him out of the room to the library.

“So, Uncle…”

“Uncle? What do you mean “Uncle” my Lord?”

“Harry in private, please. When I was at Gringott’s, I received a very informative letter from my mother. She said that you were her brother and that you knew about it.”

“I do not remember something of that nature, and I would remember it.”

‘I wonder what happened. My mother wouldn’t lie to me in her dying letter. Who wouldn’t want me to find out about my heritage? The Headbastard. Probably him. I wonder what he did though. Probably an Obliviate with a modification that lets it erase a specific thing. It has been done before, but I think I can undo it. Time to test my Legilimency…’ Harry trailed off in thought. He looked up at Cassius and asked him if he remember a Lily Evans from his school years. He had said that, although he had heard of her after her marriage to James Potter, he hadn’t even noticed her existence.

“Uncle, I have a theory as to what is going on, however, in order to test it I need to be let into your mind. If I am right, I should be able to fix the damage.”

Cassius looked hesitant. Rightfully so. He was a Slytherin, and Slytherins didn’t let someone they had just met less than two hours ago into their minds freely. He needed some reassurance that Harry wouldn’t pry where he was not wanted. “What is your theory? And how do I know that I can trust you?”

“I think that Albus Dumbledore has used a specialized version of the Obliviation Charm on you. As for trust, I am your family, whether you know it or not. Based on an archaic law that I found mentioned in a history book, my status as Heir Parkinson would not allow me to pry into your mind without your permission as, in the family hierarchy, I am beneath you.” Harry knew that he was lying. His Natural Legilimency could pass through any ward or mind magic as if it were thin air, even if such a law existed, which it didn’t. He knew this, but he decided to reassure Cassius by telling him a lie to soothe him into letting Harry in. He needed access if he wanted to be able to correct the damage Dumbledore had done.

Cassius nodded, clearly believing Harry’s lie.

Draco closed his eyes in the beginning of a blink.

Harry closed his eyes and retreated back into his mindscape. He went into the corner where his Legilimency resided unused and peeled away enough memories to form a doorway big enough for him to go through. He walked into it and he saw the room he was standing in. Only, here it looked different. Everything was wispy, as though it was made of pure white smoke, and the walls were pitch black. However, where Cassius and Draco once stood, were now other wisps of smoke, each one in the shape of their body, though the smoke was the color of their eyes, Draco’s stormy grey and Cassius’s sky blue. In their heads, a bunch of words floated around, some bigger than others, moving around in their confinement, trying to break free. Harry assumed that these were the thoughts going around in their heads.

Harry moved towards Cassius’s head, and delved inside. He appeared in a room that had black walls, each covered in books. From floor to ceiling, which was about one hundred feet from the ground, was covered in books. There were shelves too, each almost reaching the ceiling, neatly placed in rows from left to right along the room. In the center was a fireplace with a chimney that went to and through the roof, with a giant fire blazing. He saw a couch, three tables, each with two chairs at two of them, Cassius seated in one of the chairs, and at the third table was an open book with a quill above it, writing frantically, trying to capture all this information. Harry went to sit in the chair across from Cassius, and asked him if this was his mindscape.

Cassius nodded and said, “It is the library in Parkinson Manor. I love books, and this was always where I felt safest.”

“Where are your memories of third year?”

“I keep all the important memories in the library filing cabinet,” at this, Harry noticed the library card cabinet, the old catalogue system before computers, “and all the others are in the books on the shelves in chronological order, oldest memories to our left, moving right.”

Harry nodded and looked around. He got up, started walking left and kept going until he noticed a book with “Sorting Third Year” written on its spine. He kept looking along that row until he found a book with “Argument with Mudblood on Blood Status” written on it. He opened it up and read the words. It was an argument about whether blood status mattered or not after Cassius had called Lily a mudblood. He put the book away and kept on walking down the row. He saw another book, “Talk with Dumbledore”, and pulled it out. He read it, it was a conversation about the argument with Lily, and noticed something: the handwriting in it was different. He pulled out the next book and the handwriting was the same as the one about the talk with Dumbledore. He went back to the book about the argument with Lily and compared the two sets of handwriting. Sure enough, they were different. And, once Harry studied the different one better, he noticed that the handwriting looked suspiciously similar to Dumbledore’s. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the book and cast “Finite incantatem.” At the book. Immediately, the writing shifted until it looked like the one from the other books and the title on the spine shifted to Telling Lily about Our Family.

Harry looked down the rows and noticed the writing on the spines shift on some of the books until the titles were different.

Harry took the book and brought it back to Cassius. He read it and then understanding finally lit up his face.

“Thank you, Nephew. I am glad that you were able to fix what Dumbledore did to me. I remember the day he did this. It was the day he came to inform me personally,” he sneered, “that my sister had died.” At the end of his statement, he looked downcast, now that he was finally able to dwell on the fact that his older sister was dead, after having been denied that right for fifteen years.

Harry nodded and went for the door. He noticed that, where there had been mahogany double doors before, now stood a single wooden door, the exact door that led to the room the Mirror of Erised had been housed in in his first year. He walked through and found himself walking back out of the corner he had been standing in. However, when he turned back to put the memories back in place, he found that the memories were gone, and now in their place was a wooden door identical to the door to his mindscape, only this one had a lock on it and a black plate with the words Natural Legilimency engraved in silver on it. Harry locked the door and left his mindscape.

When he opened his eyes, Harry noticed that Draco was opening his eyes again, coming out of the same blink they had left him in. Harry looked at Cassius, he had noticed Draco’s blink as well, and they both looked at Draco, who was looking at them expectantly. “We’re done.” Draco looked dumbfounded, but nodded his head. ‘Magic is a weird thing,’ he thought.

~~~~----~~~~

As the Malfoys and Harry sat down to dinner, a house elf popped into the room. “Excuse Floppy, please, Masters and Mistress, Floppy bes bringing Master Harry Peverell a letter.” Harry nodded and took the letter from the elf’s extended hand. The elf popped away as Harry saw the Gringott’s seal on it. He opened it and read it aloud:

“Lord Peverell,

We request your presence at the Gringott’s Wizarding Bank England Brach for the reading of the wills of James Charlus Potter, Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson and Sirius Orion Black on August 2, 1996 at 10:00 a.m.

Please inform Lord, Lady and Heir Malfoy that we request their presence as well.

Sincerely,

Ragnok

Head Goblin of Gringott’s Wizarding Bank England Branch

P.S. Griphook requests you arrive one hour early to discuss matters regarding your accounts and the wills.”

Harry looked up at the Malfoys and saw them nod at him. He cast an Incendio and the parchment lit up in flame, then he vanished the ashes.

~~~~----~~~~

Later that night, as Harry and Draco were curled up together on the couch in Draco’s personal sitting room, Draco asked Harry about the look he had seen on his face when he had asked Cassius to talk.

“I was thinking about him being my uncle. My family is not as pleasant as you might think.”

“I had heard from everyone that you were practically worshipped by your muggle relatives.”

Harry snorted, “That is about as far from the truth as you can get.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

Harry looked at Draco. He saw nothing in the blonde’s eyes except for curiosity and concern. “I think that some is too gruesome for you, but I will tell you some.

“For the first ten years of my life, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I was given little food, just barely enough to survive, that was why I was so thin and small. My family would never touch me except to deliver punishment, and even then, they tried hard not to touch me. I was never allowed to cry as a baby, I learned that fast. I started doing chores from the age of three. They would give me impossibly long lists and punish me when I didn’t finish them. I was never allowed to be smarter than my cousin, which I am, and if I got better grades than he did, I was punished. That was why I always got bad grades. I could probably do better than the mudblood know-it-all, but I thought Weasel was the mark, so I did what I was taught to. I did badly on purpose. I was always ahead of the curriculum. Now, I can do Auror level spells, most of them nonverbally, and some even wandlessly. My cousin never let anyone be my friend, they beat up anyone who tried. He and his gang loved Harry Hunting. That was how I learned to run so fast. My cousin also lied to his parents to get me punished. When I received my Hogwarts letter, they allowed me a room, and the beatings weren’t as bad for a time, until they learned I couldn’t do magic outside of school. When they learned that Sirius Black was my godfather and had escaped, the beating got better, until they learned he had died. This summer was by far the worst. They took out everything they had missed on me this summer. The day I got back, my uncle gave me a welcome home present…”

He trailed off and shuddered. By the time he had finished his story, he was shaking and his eyes had gone lifeless. His voice had become monotone, betraying none of his turbulent emotions. Amazingly enough, his magic hadn’t reacted, although Draco had. He had crawled up into Harry’s chest, brought his arms around Harrys, brought Harry’s arms around himself, and began nuzzling his neck, trying to calm his boyfriend.

~~~~----~~~~

Once Harry had calmed, Draco suggested they go to bed. Harry agreed and went into Draco’s room to get some pajamas and change into them. Draco did the same, though he changed right in front of Harry. Harry went into the bathroom to change, which Draco found odd as he had changed in front of Harry, but hadn’t dwelled on it.

Harry came out fifteen minutes later with his pajamas on and his hair tied with a ribbon of silver silk. He watched Draco get into bed and just stood there awkwardly.

After about five minutes, Harry asked Draco “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Curled around me,” was all the reply he got.

Harry blushed a little and crawled into the large bed behind Draco. He spooned behind Draco, and they lay there quietly.

After a few minutes, both fell into a quiet, restful sleep, and, for the first time for Harry, one not to be interrupted by nightmares.

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? Good or not?

*looks into crystal ball and sees reflection* Well, this is bullshit.

*hands Harry a cup of tea* Drink it and give me the cup. *Harry drinks tea and hands me cup* Well, Trelawney was wrong, there is no Grim. All I see is the public will reading, coming out and the opening of the Potter twins’ shop.

Review? *gives you a picture of the words “pretty please” with a cherry drawn on top* With a cherry on top?


	10. Public Wills, Pt 1

A/N: Once again, I thank you all for the reviews! Please remember to vote on the ****graphic scene**** issue. So far, I am leaning towards getting rid of it, however, I would like your opinion.

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10  
Public Wills Pt 1  
~~~~----~~~~

Harry came out fifteen minutes later with his pajamas on and his hair tied with a ribbon of silver silk. He watched Draco get into bed and just stood there awkwardly.

After about five minutes, Harry asked Draco “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“Curled around me,” was all the reply he got.

Harry blushed a little and crawled into the large bed behind Draco. He spooned behind Draco, and they lay there quietly.

After a few minutes, both fell into a quiet, restful sleep, and, for the first time for Harry, one not to be interrupted by nightmares.

~~~~----~~~~

August 2, 1996

Harry woke up first this time. The first thing he noticed was the body curled inside his. He looked down and noticed that Draco had turned around in his sleep and was now nuzzling his chest. He shivered slightly when Draco shift, causing Harry’s soft shirt to brush lightly across his nipple.

Harry slowly brought a hand down and started carding it though Draco’s pale blond locks. He smiled, enjoying this comfort as long as he had it, ‘Because everyone leaves me,’ he thought.

Seeming to sense Harry’s maudlin thoughts, Draco woke. He opened his eyes and smiled into Harry’s chest, burrowing into the warmth he found there. He ran his hand down Harry’s chest, frowning slightly when he felt a ridge of some kind on Harry’s abdomen.

Harry was so caught up in Draco’s hair that he didn’t notice Draco lifting his shirt up until it was too late. He tried to pull it down out of Draco’s grasp, but the damage was done. Draco had seen the bandage. He wouldn’t want Harry now that he knew he was damaged. Harry sighed and got up, tears prickling in his eyes, though he refused to let them fall. He began to pick up his things when he heard Draco call out to him.

“What is that, Harry?”

“Don’t worry about it, Draco. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough,” he added under his breath.

“What are you doing, Harry?”

“I’m packing. Why?”

“Why are you packing?” Draco asked, genuinely confused.

Harry was getting confused as well. “You saw the bandage.”

“So? Is that supposed to mean something?”

“People like you don’t like damaged property,” Harry said quietly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Draco was starting to get mad. Harry wouldn’t answer his questions, and now he was leaving. ‘That PRICK!’ he thought. “Get your ass back in this bed and curled around my back now, Potter, or I swear I will hex your feet off, seeing as how I’ll need your balls soon.”

Harry looked up at Draco, confusion written all over his face, but he did what he was told. “You aren’t going to make me leave?”

“Why the fuck would I do that, Potter?”

“I’m damaged, I’m a freak, no one should want me,” he recited from one of Vernon’s sermons.

Draco could tell something was off from those words. He knew that the Harry he had seen the past couple of days would not say those things, and this must have been something much deeper than his confidence. His gaze and tone softened as he told Harry that he wanted him, and he was the only one allowed to have him, if that was OK with Harry.

Harry didn’t seem totally convinced, but he decided to let the matter drop. He wanted this comfort to last for as long as possible before it was taken from him.

“You are going to have to show me what’s under that bandage eventually, though, Harry. The sooner the better.”

Harry only nodded. He would try to put off showing Draco his scars, because he was sure that once he saw them, the blond would be too repulsed to even look at Harry again.

~~~~----~~~~

After Harry looked at the Tempus he had cast and told Draco that it was seven in the morning, and that they had to be at Gringott’s in two hours, Draco had run out of bed screaming about needing to get ready. Harry chuckled and got ready too. He took a shower after Draco, shocked that there was any hot water left, and then brushed his hair. He chose to wear a silver shirt, the same color as Draco’s eyes, with the top buttons left undone and the sleeved rolled up to his elbows. With it, he wore form-fitting black slacks, with shiny, black leather boots. Instead of a robe, he wore a black vest, buttoned all the way up to the bottom of his rib cage. His hair was pulled back and tied with a strip of silver silk.

Draco wore a green shirt, the same color as Harry’s eyes (coincidence?), with black leather and a black robe with a silver trim, and shiny black shoes.

Draco and Harry both were developing rapidly growing problems in their groins.

~~~~----~~~~

The pair made their way down to the dining room and saw that Narcissa and Lucius had beat them down, though Tom and Severus were absent. They were conversing quietly at the table when Draco and Harry took that same positions as the day before. Narcissa noticed them first, and smiled at the pair, while Lucius only nodded in greeting.

The group proceeded to eat breakfast, and at eight fifty, Harry got up, said goodbye, and made for the door as Draco sat back down. As he opened it, Harry asked, “Are you coming, Draco?”

The blond blushed slightly and went with Harry to the Floo room. Together, they both Floo’d to Diagon Alley.

~~~~----~~~~

Draco and Harry both exited the Floo gracefully, something Harry was grateful for. They went into the back of the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. They walked up to Gringott’s and entered the marble behemoth. The pair walked up to the other end of the room, where a goblin was sitting entering information in to a register.

“May your gold be abundant and your enemies not so,” Harry greeted the goblin. Everyone in the room stared at Harrys in shock, Draco included, not used to hearing a wizard greet a goblin respectfully.

The goblin replied in kind and Harry told him they had an appointment with Griphook. The goblin nodded and summoned a younger goblin. They talked for a moment in Gobbledygook and the younger goblin beckoned them to follow, presumably to Griphook’s office.

Harry remembered the office perfectly, mainly because there was so little to remember. Harry and Draco both greeted Griphook in the traditional fashion, and got down to business.

“As your account manager, it is my duty to inform you that yesterday, upon receiving the notice of the public will reading, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore attempted to submit a fraudulent letter to Ragnok, Head Goblin of the Gringott’s Wizarding Bank England Branch, that called for the vaults and estates owned by one Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emrys to be turned over to himself as magical guardian of said lord and for the public will readings to be postponed indefinitely, with a fraudulent signature by said lord. Upon receiving the letter, Ragnok accepted it and asked Dumbledore to leave the premises so he could make arrangements, and not to return until he was called or the public will reading, whichever comes first. Upon running tests on the letter, it was proven fraudulent. Because of this fact, you were contacted so we could discuss how to proceed.”

“I presume that Ragnok will not call Dumbledore before the will readings?” Harry asked.

“No.”

“In that case, I would like to attend the reading under a disillusionment charm to see if Dumbledore is up to his tricks again.”

Griphook nodded and the filing cabinet appeared again. He opened it and brought out a black amulet on a silver chain. “This amulet had a disillusionment charm built into it, one that not even Dumbledore can see through, as it is goblin made.” Harry remembered Griphook telling him about the anti-mind magic jewelry he wore. “I will take both of you to the will room now.” With that, Griphook got up and left through a door that both teens were sure hadn’t been there when they came in.

They got up and followed Griphook into the room. Like the office, the room was Spartan, filled only with chairs and a podium.

“The others will be arriving soon, gentlemen.”

Harry nodded at Griphook, then kissed Draco. By the time they finished, the door handle was turning. Harry pecked Draco on the lips one last time and put the amulet on.

Draco took a second to straighten his robes then made his way to the front row. He took the seat second from the end and felt Harry take the one he left open. The door finally opened, it was stalled thanks to some quick magic by Griphook, and Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Tom under a glamour gracefully entered. They all took the seats next to Draco, leaving the one he left open unoccupied.

Eventually, Remus, Albus, Peter, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Minerva, Pansy, Cassius, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Andromeda and Nymphadora all made their way into the room.

Griphook went up to the podium and got started. “Before we start, since this land is sovereign, the Aurors have no authority here, and we ask that when they realize the identity of some of the occupants of this room, that they do not try to arrest them. That is not allowed on this land since, in the eyes of the Goblin Nation, they are not convicts. Also, we ask that there be no interruptions. Any business can be done after all three wills have been read.”

Before anyone could get a word in, he took out the orb that contained Lily’s will and tapped it with his claw.

\--

I, Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson, being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last will and testament.  
To Remus John Lupin, I leave a sum of five hundred galleons. Go get some new clothes, Moony, you deserve them. Also, please help Dumb and Dumber care for my baby, I want Harry to have at least one sensible influence on him while he grows up.  
To Sirius Orion Black, I leave one final request: please help Remus and James take care of Harry. He always thought you were the funniest of us.  
To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave a sum of five hundred galleons. Go by your potions ingredients, I know how much you love them. I also wanted to say what I never got to: I’m sorry. I know what I did because of a little slip was an overreaction, and I regret it every day. Please forgive me, Severus.  
To Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave these words: stop trying to control Harry. It will do you no good in the end.  
To Peter Pettigrew, I leave these parting words: I know it was you.  
To Hadrian James Potter, I leave all of my personal photo albums.  
All of my other worldly possession I leave to my spouse, James Charlus Potter.  
Should my spouse die before me, I leave my worldly possessions to my son, Hadrian James Potter.  
Should neither I nor my husband be able to care for Hadrian, custody should go to:  
Sirius Orion Black, godfather  
Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, godmother  
Remus John Lupin  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Minerva McGonagall  
Narcissa Lily Malfoy nee Black  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Should none of the above people be able to care for my son, he should be adopted into a neutral wizarding family. Under no circumstances should Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore obtain custody of my son, and under no circumstances should my son ever be allowed to meet my adopted sister, Petunia Violet Dursley nee Evans, or her family.  
Here ends the last will and testament of Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson. Remember, Harry, no matter what, I will always love you.

\--

Hearing the will made some suspicious of others in the room. Remus, Severus, Minerva, Andromeda and Nymphadora, those who knew that Harry was staying with the Dursleys, began to get suspicious of Albus. All, bar the Weasleys, Peter and Albus began to wonder why this never came out before now. Draco, who knew some of what had happened to Harry at the hands of the Dursleys, looked calm and composed, but on the inside, he was seething and imagining all the fun ways he could think of to torture and kill the Dursleys and Albus, because he knew enough to know it was Albus who had left Harry there.

Before anyone could recover from what happened, Griphook had James’s will out and had tapped it with his claw.

\--

I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last will and testament.

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: I know that last chapter I said that this would be all the wills and the opening of the Potter Twins’ store, but I had to curb it after I realized that I had 3 wills to do. So, I will either end up doing it like the 3 part “Wills and Letters” segment, or I will do 2 wills next chapter, and then chapter 12 will be the twin terrors’ store and more. Again, IDK, I’m just the author.

So, as you know, next chapter will be either 1 or 2 (probably 2) wills.

Review? PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSE?


	11. Public Wills, Pt 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Two chapters in 1 day...I must really like you guys...

fandom_freak16: The sex will not come in until later. I do have a plan for when the sex will come in, but I honestly have no idea what chapter it will be. At the least, I’d say eleven chapters depending on how long I decide to make what I want to happen before the sex.

Thank you all for your reviews!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 11  
Public Wills Pt 2  
~~~~----~~~~

Hearing the will made some suspicious of others in the room. Remus, Severus, Minerva, Andromeda and Nymphadora, those who knew that Harry was staying with the Dursleys, began to get suspicious of Albus. All, bar the Weasleys, Peter and Albus began to wonder why this never came out before now. Draco, who knew some of what had happened to Harry at the hands of the Dursleys, looked calm and composed, but on the inside, he was seething and imagining all the fun ways he could think of to torture and kill the Dursleys and Albus, because he knew enough to know it was Albus who had left Harry there.

Before anyone could recover from what happened, Griphook had James’s will out and had tapped it with his claw.  
¬  
\--

 

I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare this my last will and testament.

To Sirius Orion Black, I leave my notes and pranks from the Marauders. I hope you use these well, and please teach Harry how to wreak havoc at Hogwarts.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave my personal book collection and a sum of five thousand galleons. Go and open your bookstore, Moony. And, for the love of Merlin, UPGRADE YOUR WARDROBE! Also, please help everyone take care of Harry. As much as I want a mini-Marauder, I also expect straight EE’s at the very least from him.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave a sum of five thousand galleons. I was a complete and total ass to you, Severus, just because Lily gave you all of her attention, and just brushed me off. I deeply regret that now, seeing what it has done to you. I am sorry if I was not able to apologize to you in person, however, I suppose this will have to suffice. I also leave you the apothecary owned by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter in Knockturn Alley, should you wish to have it. I am sorry, Severus. Please forgive me.

To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave a year’s worth of Hogwrats tuition in the hopes that you may become friends with my son, and help him through life if I am not able to be there.

To Pansy Rose Parkinson, I leave my hope that you will befriend your cousin, and be family to him.

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave these words: I know it was you.  
To Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave these parting words: Go fuck yourself. Don’t try to control Harry’s life.

I hereby bequeath all of my other worldly possessions to my spouse, Lily Luna Potter nee Parkinson.

Should my spouse die before me, I bequeath all of my other worldly possessions to my son, Hadrian James Potter.

Should neither I nor my wife be able to care for Harry, custody should go to:  
Sirius Orion Black, godfather  
Bellatrix Druella Black, godmother  
Remus John Lupin  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Cassius Andrew Parkinson  
Minerva McGonagall  
Tom Marvolo Riddle

Should none of the above be able to care for my son, he should be adopted into a neutral wizarding family. Under no circumstances should Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be able to obtain guardianship of Hadrian. Under no circumstances should Hadrian be able to meet Molly Rosaline Weasley nee Prewett or her family unless he it is of his own volition.

Here ends the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter. Harry, I love you.

\--

People were now openly staring at Albus. They couldn’t believe that he had violated the wills of his light icons. Albus had a smile on his face, and was shaking his head, saying that no, these will must be wrong, though his infamous twinkle was gone.

Draco was getting even more livid, the more he learned what had been done to Harry, and how his boyfriend’s life had been fucked from the beginning by Albus. Draco was also mad that Albus had blatantly ignored the wills of a witch and wizard. Because witches and wizards grow to such an old age, and accumulate so much wealth over many generations, it is considered an offense to any House if their will is violated.

Lucius, though saddened and angered over what his lord had been put through, was also smiling inwardly. He knew that, due to an arcane law passed by the rich purebloods during the foundation of the Ministry, violating the will of a member of a House was punishable by twenty years in Azkaban, at least. Also, depending upon the size of the estate dealt with in the violated will, more could be added to the sentence, and, given the size of the Potter estate, Albus could be looking at up to seventy years.

Griphook once again had the next will out and had tapped it before anyone could utter a sound.

\--  
¬  
I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (shut up, Moony), do declare this my last will and testament.

To Remus John Lupin, I leave a sum of ten thousand galleons and the cottage on the coast that you love so much, for your furry little problem. Make your bookstore, Moony, and help Harry see the truth. Parting is such sweet sorrow…

\--

At this, Remus’s doubled over, clutching his head in pain. When he looked up, he noticed that Griphook had paused the will, and was grinning like a madman. Suddenly, as if flood gates had opened, all the memories he and Sirius had locked up flooded into his mind.

When James and Lily had died, they decided to Obliviate themselves in case Dumbledore might find out the truth of their leanings. Sirius and Remus had been acting as spies in the Order for Tom, and wanted to be safe in order to raise Harry. However, when Sirius had returned from Azkaban, he had been acting differently. Now that Remus remembered the Obliviate, he thought that maybe the Dementors had broken the shield in order to make Sirius remember more of his failures.

However, when they had Obliviated each other, they had put in a pass phrase, in case one died or remembered. If one of them was in mortal peril, or in need of immediate assistance, they would remember everything could say the phrase, “Parting is such sweet sorrow,” and the other would remember everything and would be force-Apparated to the one who said the phrase.

Remus’s eyes flashed amber as he looked at the Headmaster. He wanted so bad to kill the bastard, but he knew he couldn’t…not yet, anyway. However, he was losing control of the wolf.

Just as he was about to leap up and attack Albus, he felt calming waves of magic wash over him, calming his wolf. As he tracked its source through scent, he noticed that is was coming from the seat next to Draco, though he couldn’t smell anyone or anything sitting there.

Remus nodded slightly to Griphook to tell him to continue.

\--

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave ten thousand galleons and any ten potions tomes of your choice from the Black family vault. Open your apothecary, you can choose any store the Black family owns in Diagon or Knockturn Alley. I also leave you with my apologies for what we did to you in school. I hope you can forgive me, or at least not take out James’s and my mistakes on Harry…

\--

Severus was so shocked that Tom had to push his mouth closed.

\--

To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave five hundred galleons and my books on male pregnancy. I know how you feel about him Draco. Tell him, you might be surprised by the result.

\--

True to what Harry said, Draco was blushing furiously.

\--

To Narcissa Lily Malfoy nee Black, I leave Walburga’s jewelry. Please do something suitable with it.

\--

Narcissa smirked. She knew exactly what Sirius wanted done with the jewelry of his dear, beloved (note the sarcasm) mother’s jewelry.

\--

To Tom Marvolo Riddle, I leave ten Dark Arts tomes of your choosing from the Black family vaults. I hope you can get over your jealousy towards Harry, but you will need to. You will find he is better than you think.

\--

This time, Severus was pushing Tom’s mouth closed.

\--

To Rodolphus Rigel Lestrange, I leave Breaking Curses of the Mind with the Darkest Arts in hopes of you helping Harry’s godmother with what Dumbledork did to her.

To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave one knut and these words: you really fucked up, dude. Harry is loyal to those he loves, but, once you betray his trust, you never get it back again.

\--

Ron bristled at the obvious insult about his poverty. ‘At least that situation will be rectified soon. Once we kill Potter, we can take all his money,’ thought a smirking Ron.

\--

To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave these words: I considered giving you free reign to look in the Black Family Library, but, I won’t. You are as bad a Pettigrew, betraying your first true friend for money and books. Not everything you read is true.

\--

‘THAT DAMN BASTARD!’ she thought. ‘I am the ONLY person who deserves to read those books. So much knowledge, taken away from me, just for following orders. AND HE COMPARED ME TO THE RAT! I am NOTHING like that rat Pettigrew! How dare him! I am happy the bastard fell through the veil, traitor that he is.’

\--

I hereby evict Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. This decision can only be overridden by Lord Black.

Andromeda Walburga Tonks nee Black, you are henceforth reinstated into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Please help Nymphadora get her head out of Dumbeldick’s ass.

I hereby name my godson, Hadrian James Potter, my heir. He shall receive the title Lord Black and the Black family vaults and estate. He is henceforth emancipated and shall be given all rights as those over the age of seventeen. I hereby name Remus John Lupin godfather of Hadrian. Even though it isn’t necessary, I thought you might like it, Harry.

I would also like to make it known that I am innocent, the one who betrayed the Potters is Peter Pettigrew. Also, Dumbledore could have demanded I be tried, yet he knew I was innocent and allowed me to be put in Azkaban without a trial.

Here ends the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. I love you, Harry.

\--

The will had brought tears, anger and hatred to everyone in the room. Some anger and hatred was directed at Harry and Sirius, and some at Albus.

When Griphook had put the wills away, Dumbledore walked up to the goblin. “I have a letter here, signed by Harry Potter, that says I am able to take control of his accounts for now,” he said, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

Before Griphook could say anything, a voice rang through the room. “I do not remember signing any such thing, Albus.”

Albus whirled around so fast that Harry was afraid he would get motion sickness. “Who’s there?” he called.

“Oh, no one. Someone. I don’t know. That is subjective. Do you still consider me a pawn? If you do, then no one. If you have learned, which I don’t think you have, then someone…” he trailed off.

Albus’s eyes were darting everywhere trying to find the source of the voice. He knew it couldn’t be Harry, this voice was too deep.

Sighing, Harry decided to stop Albus’s worrying and took off the amulet. He smirked when Hermione and Ron’s eyes widened in recognition, and their mouths opened like a fish’s.

Albus looked at the man, wondering who he was. “Who are you, my boy?”

Harry realized that Albus didn’t recognize him from all of the changes he had gone through. ‘I can use this,’ he thought. He did some quick thinking, and took a leaf from someone else’s book, and replied, “My name is Ethan Madriot.* Lord Potter has named me the representative of his account until he turns seventeen. Also, Mr. Dumbledore, it is my responsibility to inform you that you are no longer Lord Potter’s magical guardian.”

Albus turned to Griphook. “I must protest. I am Harry’s magical guardian.”

Harry replied that, actually, the wills said, quite specifically, that Albus was not supposed to have magical guardianship of Harry.

Albus looked surprised that someone had defied the defeater of Grindelwald, though anyone who looked at him could tell he was thinking of ways to get around this.

Harry then said, “Also, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I will be informing Lord Potter of your thoughts on the matter of Sirius’s will. You two really must learn Occlumency…”

Hermione bristled at the insult to her Occlumency skills. “I will have you know that not even Professor Snape, a world-renowned Legilimens, can break my shields.”

“Really? Getting through your shields was like cutting through paper with scissors. One of the easiest things I’ve ever done.”

Just as Hermione was about to throw an insult right back at Harry, Griphook cleared his throat. “Now that the will readings are finished, I must ask everyone to vacate this room.”

As everyone began filing out of the, room, Harry called, “Can I please speak with Mr. Lupin regarding Lord Potter?” Remus nodded and waited for everyone to leave, noting that only the Malfoys, Severus, and three people who looked suspiciously similar to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Tom Riddle stayed.

Harry used his connection to the mark to silently ask Lucius if it was alright to bring Remus with them to Malfoy Manor. Lucius nodded slightly.

“Mr. Lupin, if you would not mind, could you please accompany us to Malfoy Manor?” he asked.

Remus nodded, and they left for the Floo.

~~~~----~~~~

When they had entered the parlor that the Floo connected to, Harry launched himself at Remus and hugged the werewolf, grinning broadly.

Remus looked slightly taken aback that a stranger was hugging him. “Um, not trying to be rude, but why are you hugging me?”

Harry looked at Remus bemusedly, then remembered about his appearance change.

“I came into my inheritance-,“ was all he was able to get out before the werewolf pushed the air out of his lungs in a bone-crushing hug.

~~~~----~~~~

*Harry used Tom’s anagram trick (TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT) to change HADRIAN JAMES POTTER to ETHAN JASPER MADRIOT.

A/N: So, I hope this chapter was OK. I think it was OK, not my best, though not my worst. Let me know?

*looks at stars* Mars is bright tonight. Venus show the twins’ store opening, Mercury says Albus will seek out Ethan (Harry’s alias), and Saturn says that Harry will learn about his abilities (remember the list from Chapter 1?)

Review? If you don’t, Draco might die…?


	12. Secrets Revealed, Twin Terrors and Newfound Familiars

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!

 

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

**Chapter 12**

**Secrets Revealed, Twins Terrors and Newfound Familiars**

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 2, 1996

 

_When they had entered the parlor that the Floo connected to, Harry launched himself at Remus and hugged the werewolf, grinning broadly._

_Remus looked slightly taken aback that a stranger was hugging him. “Um, not trying to be rude, but why are you hugging me?”_

_Harry looked at Remus bemusedly, then remembered about his appearance change._

_“I came into my inheritance-,“ was all he was able to get out before the werewolf pushed the air out of his lungs in a bone-crushing hug._

 

Once Remus had finished suffocating Harry with a hug, he pulled away and grinned at his pseudo-godson. Then, he realized what happened and who they were with, and his eyes flashed amber. “Tell. Me. Everything.”

 

Harry looked at Draco and asked if they could borrow his sitting room. He nodded slightly.

 

“Come on, Remus,” Harry said and walked from the parlor, not noticing the contemplative look the werewolf, Severus and Lucius had shot the couple. Remus followed Harry through the maze of corridors until they came upon another pair, presumably Harry’s room.

 

When they walked inside, Remus realized this wasn’t a room, but rooms. Harry caught the widening of Remus’s eyes, and snorted slightly. “I always thought the Malfoys spoiled their son. As I fully intend to do as well,” he said.

 

Remus looked questioningly at Harry. “Sit down, this is a lot to take in.” Remus nodded and sat down on the couch. Harry sat across from him in a chair. And, he told Remus everything from the last couple of days. Since his birthday, to the will reading. He only left one thing out: Draco finding the bandage. Unfortunately, that was not to last, because, once Harry finished, Remus pulled Harry up and into a hug, and felt the bandage through his shirt.

 

“What is this, Harry?”

 

Harry looked down. He didn’t want anyone to know, not yet. As his thoughts kept plaguing him, Remus was getting impatient. He started growling, and Harry whimpered in fear.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

Back in the parlor, everyone had left. The Malfoys were making their way to Lucius’s study, when Draco felt a tug in his mind. Acting on instinct, he ran towards his chambers. His desired was in distress.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

Back in Draco’s sitting room, Remus was growling. Then, he heard a fearful whimper, and abruptly stopped. He looked down and what he saw made his wolf go away. He saw his pseudo-godson folded in on himself, sinking into the chair as if trying to escape into himself to get away from a threat. He immediately realized that his growling had caused this reaction and attempted to comfort his pseudo-godson. However, Harry shied away from his touch.

 

Just as Remus was about to try again, Draco burst through the door and ran to Harry. He ran over to Harry, unfolded the young man, and curled himself inside of the protective layer of his dominant, trying to calm him. He knew that whatever had happened had happened because the wolf had fucked up. “What did you do to him?” he asked through clenched teeth.

 

Remus, realizing this was probably not a good time to question the boy that was obviously attempting to protect and comfort his desired, answered him immediately. “I just asked what was under the bandage, then, when he wouldn’t answer, the wolf took control for a second and started growling.”

 

Draco glared at the man for a second, before realizing that it was doing no good. He turned what little he could, and whispered words of reassurance into Harry’s ear. When Harry had calmed, about twenty minutes later, Draco told him that, it would probably be best if he showed them what was under the bandage now, please.

 

Harry had tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to. Once you see it, you won’t like me anymore. I don’t think I can handle it if you reject me,” he sobbed into Draco’s hair. Draco turned and kissed him full on the lips.

 

“I don’t think I will ever be able to reject you, Harry.”

 

Harry nodded, hardly reassured at all by the statement. But, nevertheless, he began to take his shirt off. ‘This way, when he rejects me, I’ll have more of a chance to move on,’ he thought. When Harry had taken his shirt off, they noticed, with growing concern and anger, that large scars covered Harry’s back, and even some on his front.

 

When Harry turned to look at them, they saw that whoever had put the bandage on was obviously not trained. It was very bad work, and it looked like it could fall off at any moment. Whoever had done it must have been severely distracted at the time. “Who dressed the wound?” Remus asked.

 

Harry looked at the floor and answered “I did.”

 

Before Remus could ask why it was so bad, Harry had taken the bandage off. Draco and Remus gasped. Then growled. Then stopped, seeing Harry’s face, wet with tear tracks.

 

There, across Harry’s abdomen, “FREAK” was carved in angry red letters. “An early birthday present from my uncle,” Harry said.

 

While both were gawking, Harry walked into Draco’s room, quiet sobs emanating from him, and began to pick what little he had unpacked up. Draco came up to him and grabbed his wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked with an angry edge.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“Why”

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Harry asked, genuinely curious. When Draco saw the confusion in his eyes, he knew something was definitely wrong.

 

“No. I want you to stay.”

 

“Why? I’m a freak. I’m ugly. No one wants me,” Harry said in a small voice.

 

“I want you because I like you. I want you because you’re funny. I want you because you love people with all your heart. I want you because you are fucking sex on legs. I want you because…because I love you,” he whispered the last part, though Harry still heard it.

 

Harry grinned like an idiot, and started squealing “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” in between peppered kisses all over Draco’s face.

 

While Draco knew that Harry’s issues were far from dealt with, that could only happen when he had gotten some retribution, he knew that they had made progress.

 

“And, if I ever hear you put yourself down like that again, Hadrian James Potter, I will hex your balls off and keep them for my own personal pleasure,” Draco warned.

 

Harry leered at the blond and said, “Cheeky, are we? Well, I may have to tighten your leash, pet.”

 

Harry kissed Draco harshly.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 4, 1996

 

The previous day had found the boys cuddling and making out in different section of the Manor, with Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Remus placed bets on who would make out in the most rooms in one day: Severus and Tom, or Harry and Draco. Naturally, Harry and Draco had won, and, when they found out about it, Severus and Tom had glared murderously at the group of gamblers, while Harry and Draco had gloated, then made out again.

 

At breakfast, three owls came, all with letter bearing the seal of Hogwarts. Two of them fell in front of Harry, and one in front of Draco. The ones addressed to Harry and Draco were the normal school supplies lists, and Draco’s prefect badge, though it was the second one that fell in front of Harry that puzzled everyone. It was addressed to Ethan Madriot.

 

\--

 

_Dear Mr. Madriot,_

_I would like to offer you the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All information regarding the position is enclosed. Please read it and reply to this letter no later than August 7, 1996._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Chief Wizard of the Wizengamort_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

_Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald_

_\--_

When Harry read the letter to the group, many looked shocked.

 

“But you don’t have any credentials. Hell, you don’t even exist in the Ministry records!” Tom exclaimed.

 

“Dumbledore knows that, but, he wants to get me under his thumb. He wants to learn all he can about me to get me on his side.

 

“What do you al think: Should I return to Hogwarts as Harry Potter, or Professor Madriot?”

 

Severus asked the question everyone at the table wanted the answer to. “What will you do if you go as Ethan?”

 

“Simple, I will reply to Dumbledore and say that Lord Potter has opted out of returning to Hogwarts on the grounds that he has found more suitable private tutors. Then, I will take my OWLs and NEWTs at the Ministry as Harry Potter. I am already doing things at Auror level, even potions.”

 

Severus snorted in disbelief. “Sure. And I am a ballerina in a purple tutu.”

 

“That can be arranged, Severus. And I will explain later, when I am ready.” Everyone sent him questioning glances, but a death-glare from Draco stopped them from saying anything else.

 

“So, what should I do?”

 

Everyone took a couple of moments to decide, then decided that Harry being a professor was a better idea.

 

“Draco, what do you think?” Harry asked softly.

 

“It’s up to you. But I would prefer if we could continue our relationship while at Hogwarts.”  
  
Lucius thought for a moment. “I do not believe that there are any rules against student-professor relationships.”

 

“Thank you, Lucius.” Lucius simply nodded. Draco smiled and said it was OK.

 

Harry conjured parchment and a self-inking quill.

 

\--

 

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I thank you for the job offer. I am pleased to say that I accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Ethan Madriot_

_P.S. As Lord Potter’s magical representative, it is my duty to inform you that Lord Potter will not be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his sixth year on the grounds that he has found a private tutor._

_\--_

“Well, that will certainly ruffle his feathers.”

 

Harry attached the reply to the owl that had brought his letter and it flew away.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 5, 1996

It was ten o’clock in the morning, and Draco and Harry, along with a throng of people, were in Diagon Alley, anxiously awaiting the unveiling of the Weasley…no, Potter Twins’ store. In the front of the crowd stood the Weasleys.

 

Out of the front came two well-dressed twins. But, the Weasleys noted, they looked different.

 

Fred started the speech. “May I introduce my brother, George Fabian Potter-“

 

“And may I introduce my brother, Fred Gideon Potter.”

 

“We would like-“

 

“To welcome you all-“

 

“To the opening-“

 

“Of our shop!” they finished together.

 

“Now, we know-“

 

“That you’re all-“

 

“Anxiously awaiting-“

 

“The opening.”

 

“So, we’ll cut out-“

 

“The speech we had planned.”

 

Everyone sighed in relief. Listening to two people talk intermittently was giving several a headache.

 

In unison, they yelled, “Welcome to Potters’ Priceless Pranks!” The curtain fell and the doors swung open.

 

Everyone except the Weasleys, Fred, George, Harry and Draco went inside. Fred and George to ignore their old family in favor of Harry. “Hey, H-“

 

They stopped when they saw the gesture Harry gave them. “Call me Ethan,” he mouthed. They nodded in unison.

 

“Hey, Ethan, Draco!”

 

“What do you-“

 

“Think of the shop?”

 

“It looks great! How come-“

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN POTTER?” Molly finally burst out.

 

Harry cut in before Fred and George could reply. “Mrs. Weasley, it is generally considered rude to interrupt others.”

 

She turned around, wand drawn, to hex the person who had said that, but she faltered when she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Her eyes widened slightly.

 

Harry looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was revolted. He knew exactly what Mrs. Weasley was thinking.

 

And so did Draco, apparently. “Mrs. Weasel, I would appreciate it if you would stop fawning over my boyfriend.”

 

Ron was the first to react. “I always knew you were a poof, Malfoy.”

 

Ron suddenly clutched his head in pain. “I wouldn’t advise making fun of my boyfriend, Weasel,” a voice rang in his head. He looked up to see the other man glaring at him. The pain as gone, just as suddenly as it had come.

 

Fred and George finally replied to Molly. “We have disowned ourselves from the Weasley family, and were blood adopted by Lord Potter into his family.”

 

Then, they, along with Harry and Draco, turned on their heels and walked into the store. They walked into the back room, where Harry proceeded to tell them about his alias and professorship at Hogwarts.

 

The next hour was spent perusing the products, and buying useful ones. And some funny ones. For academic purposes. Obviously. Definitely not to use on Albus…

 

~~~----~~~~

 

Later that day, Harry and Draco were walking down Diagon Alley. “Draco, do you mind if we go down Knockturn Alley?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“Just ‘cuz-.”

 

They walked down to where Knockturn and Diagon Alleys met and went into Knockturn Alley. They walked down the dreary street until Harry came to a stop in front of a pet shop. “Draco, let’s go in here.”

 

Draco nodded and they went inside. It was filled with all manner of creatures, form owls to snakes, each one locked in a cage. There was an old lady sitting behind the counter. “Can I help you boys?”

 

Harry heard a slight hiss, but brushed it off.

 

“No thanks. We just want to look around.”

 

Harry and Draco walked around until they came to a stop as they heard something. {Pick us,} Harry heard whispered in his mind. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. He finally spotted two identical black ravens, and the voices in his head grew louder. {Pick us, bond us, pick us, bond us,} he heard, over and over. He knew that these two wanted him to buy them. He nodded at them. He walked up to the lady behind the counter, and asked if he could, please, get the identical ravens.

 

“That’s odd. They usually try and attack anyone who wants to buy them,” she said, but nodded anyways. He paid and went to find Draco.

 

While the raven-haired man had been getting his familiars, Draco had been doing the same. {Pick us,} he heard. He followed the whisper until he came upon two eggs. They were large, not as large as an ostrich’s, but bigger than a chicken’s, and realized that these were where the whisper was emanating from. ‘What are you?’ he thought. {Dragons,} was the whispered answer. Draco was excited. He loved dragons. His love of dragons could rival Charlie Weasley’s. He wanted them. It was then that Harry walked up to him. “What did you find Draco?”

 

He pointed at the eggs. “I want them. Please,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Harry chuckled and went to ask the lady how much they would cost. Draco vaguely heard the lady warning Harry that they were dragons, but Harry brushed her worry off and paid.

 

When they had all the necessary supplies, Draco was carrying his eggs close to his chest, and Harry’s ravens were on his shoulders, Harry was stopped by the hissing again. Only, this time, he could see its course, and it was blocking the door. The woman noticed the snake, and blanched.

 

“Master. Take me with you, please,” came the deadly and arousing hiss of parseltongue. Draco shivered. Harry nodded.

 

“I would also like the snake, please.” The lady nodded, still blanched at the snake. The snake was…big. Almost as long as Harry was tall, and black, with vibrant green eyes. The snake moved out the door as Harry opened, and went ahead of them, hissing at anyone who came too close to its master.

 

They left through the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron and went back to the Manor, where the House Elves had already set up places for the familiars to stay. Harry can Draco curled up together in bed, and lay, basking in the other’s presence.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

A/N: Thanks for reading!

 

For this story to go as planned, I need to change Draco’s birthday. It will not be June 5, as in canon, but sometime in August, so yes, he will be slightly younger than Harry.

 

Next chapter: The library, Draco’s birthday, and maybe September 1. Not sure…


	13. Mysterious Messrs., Beautiful Bracelets and Birthday Boys

A/N: Thanks, all, for the reviews!

 

Also, I am looking for a beta for a new story. Information is at the end A/N. Please let me know if you’re interested!

 

I just want to say this because this has been pointed out to me:

 

I do realize that Harry has a ton of power and money in this fic and that level is totally unrealistic. This story is my first and I am just writing whatever comes to mind. I know that some reactions and dialogue are unrealistic and I know that I do have terrible grammar and spelling. I am warning you now: THERE ARE A TON OF MISTAKES IN THIS FIC AS I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!! Read at your own risk. I do not begrudge anyone for stopping reading this fic for its mistakes, as I have done it before. My brain just thinks faster than I can type. I am sorry for the mistakes.

 

Just so you know, Harry’s snake is a Black Mamba.

 

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

 

**Chapter 13**

**Mysterious Messrs., Beautiful Bracelets and Birthday Boys**

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 15, 1996

After a light breakfast with everyone at the Manor, Harry went to the giant library he had found during his wandering the previous day.

 

Things had been going well for the past week and a half. Lots of time was spent cuddling with Draco, working on conditioning his body to get it healthier, or plotting the downfall of one Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore.

 

In the past week, Harry had come up with a routine. He would wake up at five in the morning, stretch for twenty minutes, run for half an hour, shower at six, read for a couple hours, cuddle with Draco until he woke, usually around eight thirty, get ready with Draco, go to breakfast, plot, wander around the Manor, lunch, cuddle, brood on self-esteem and question Draco’s decision to keep him, dinner, read for an hour, cuddle, sleep, and repeat. All in all, it was very relaxing. During Harry’s brooding sessions, Draco always sat with him and reassured Harry of his love.

 

When Harry got to the library, he found the section he was looking for. Inherited abilities. Looking through this section, he found an old, black tome that was at least half a foot thick. It was entitled _Olde and Rare Traits of a Magickal Nature_. Harry pulled it off the shelf gingerly and walked over to a nearby table.

 

‘Ok,’ he thought. ‘I already know what Parseltongue, a Metamorphagus, Natural Occlumens and Legilimens, and a Seer are.’Setting the tome down, he opened it to see what it contained. Only, there was one problem. It was blank.

 

Harry’s head dropped of its own accord and thumped the book’s open pages. Suddenly, black script spread across the pages.

 

_No record of “Parselmage” ability. Please refer your questions to Tom Marvolo Riddle-Snape._

Harry’s eyes widened at this. ‘How does the book know about Tom? Maybe it’s not as old as it looks…’

****

**\--**

 

_Phasing is an inherited method of wizarding travel. Unlike Apparition, there is no feeling of being pulled through a straw, no incantation, nor is a wand required. The Phaser must simply think of the destination and call upon their magick. The last known user of the Phasing ability was Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers from the tale of the Deathly Hallows. It is thought that the ability was passed down his bloodline, but no one born in the bloodline was powerful enough to manifest it until Hadrian James Malfoy-Potter and the rest of his bloodline._

 

\--

 

Harry was shocked at reading this. ‘Hadrian James MAFLOY-POTTER and his BLOODLINE?!?! Does this mean I have kids? With DRACO?’

 

Harry turned to the front of the book. As though it knew what Harry was looking for, it read “ _Date of Publication: Irrelevant”._ Harry scanned the page, and noticed, at the very bottom in very small script, the words “ _Magick is a wonderful and mysterious thing, is it not, Mr. Potter?”_ Harry’s eyes widened so far it seemed as though his head would burst. Harry sighed and shook his head, and turned back to the page he had been reading.

 

\--

 

_Flitting is another form of inherited transportation. However, this is an extremely fast run, nothing more. Simply begin jogging and call upon your magick, it does the work. The last known Flitters were the Hogwarts Founders, and the ability was passed down, though, as with the Phasing ability, no one in the bloodline was powerful enough for it to manifest until Hadrian James Malfoy-Potter and his bloodline._

_A Multi-Animagus is one who has more than one Animagus form. Normal Animagi only have one form that is always an animal. It is possible for a Multi-Animagus to have not only multiple Animagus forms, but also forms that are Magickal Creatures. Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle are both Multi-Animagi, each with one Magickal Creature form, a phoenix for Albus and a Basilisk for Tom, and one animal form, a snake for Albus and a raven for Tom. The different Animagus forms reflect on the personality of the Multi-Animagus. For example, a wise person could be an owl, and someone who had an affinity for fire could be a phoenix. There is a spell to reveal the forms of oneself. It must be cast by another. The incantation is “_ Ostendo tuus latens creaturae* _”. THIS INCANTATION ONLY WORKS ON MULTI-ANIMAGI. The incantation for a regular Animagus’s form is “_ Ostendo tuus latens bestia** _”. The wand movement is the same for both incantations: point the wand at the person and flick the wrist._

_Please use your abilities well, Mr. Potter._

_Best of luck,_

_Messrs. Magus, Vita and Mortem_

\--

‘Mortem had a hand in this?’Harry thought. ‘Maybe I should ask him about it…’

 

Harry set the book back on the shelf and left the library.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

As Harry was wandering around the Manor, Narcissa found him. “Harry, may I ask what you got Draco for his birthday?” she asked lightly.

 

Harry turned and stared at her wide eyed. This seemed to be the reaction she was looking for. “One week,” she said, and left.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 16, 1996

Harry was in Diagon Alley, looking for a gift for Draco. He had now walked up and down the alley at least three times, looking for any shop that seemed like it had something Draco would like, but nothing met his standards.

 

Sighing, Harry turned onto Knockturn Alley. He was almost to the end of the dark avenue when he noticed a small shop whose windows were boarded up, but there was light coming from the inside. He looked up at the sign and gasped. It read _Ollivander’s Magical Jewelry: Jewelers and Enchanters since 777 BC_. Harry decided he might as well try it. He opened the small door and bent his head to enter.

 

A man who looked like Mr. Ollivander minus twenty years looked up from the ring he was crafting. “Ah, I wondered when you’d be coming for young Mr. Malfoy’s present, Lord Emrys.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened minutely, but, when he thought about the other Mr. Ollivander, he shrugged and decided that it must run in their family. However, Harry wondered- “I’m his brother,” he heard. Harry shrugged again, not completely surprised that the man knew what he was about to ask.

 

Mr. Ollivander pointed to a small box resting on the table. “It’s a courtship bracelet,” Mr. Ollivander explained.

 

Harry opened the box and gasped. It was unlike any courtship bracelet the rings had shown him. Normally, a courtship bracelet was an Unbreakable band of metal with the initials of the one who was courting the wearer engraved on it. This, though, this was a masterpiece. Rather than a thin piece of metal, there it was two snaked. One was pitch black, the color of Harry’s hair, with small cut emeralds for eyes, and the other was silver-blond, the same as Draco’s hair, with grey fluorite eyes. Along the black snake, engraved in the pale blond color of the other snake, were the initials _HJP_ and along the blond snake, in the same midnight black of its counterpart, were engraved the initials _DLM_. Harry could sense not only Unbreakable charms, but also protection and alarm charms. If Draco was in danger, the bracelet would help protect him and alert Harry of it. “How much, Mr. Ollivander?”

 

“Lord Emrys, I enjoy being a jeweler. I enjoy finding the metals and gems. I enjoy spellcrafting the enchantments. I enjoy the welding and molding and carving and engraving. Because you allowed me to do something I enjoy, I will give this to you. It is an exchange. You gave me the chance to do something I love to do, and I am giving you the chance to have someone you love. It is yours, Lord Emrys, from me to you.”

 

Harry was about to protest, but Mr. Ollivander turned, and Harry could see the genuine gratefulness in his eyes. He decided that he didn’t want to deprive the man of this experience by tainting it, so he nodded and thank Mr. Ollivander. Then, he left.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

Later that day, Harry was walking to Lucius’s study. When he reached the door, he knocked politely. A deep-sounding “Enter” came from the room.

 

Harry opened the door and walked gracefully inside.

 

Lucius looked up and smirked at Harry. He knew exactly what the boy wanted. And he was enjoying seeing his lord squirm in nervousness.

 

Finally, Harry drew upon his Gryffindor courage and asked, “Lord Malfoy, I formally request your blessing to begin courting your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Rather than giving in right away, Lucius decided to let Harry squirm. His face took on a thoughtful expression and the minutes ticked by. By the time five minutes had passed, Harry was beginning to sweat in nervousness, and his eye was twitching. Lucius decide to have mercy, and smirked. “You have it,” was all he said before returning to his work.

 

He heard the door open and, before his lord left, said quietly “If you hurt my son, I will hurt you tenfold.”

 

Just as the door clicked shut, he heard the reply.

 

“I don’t think hurting Draco is possible for me.”

 

Lucius smiled. He already knew that.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 21, 1996

 

After Draco went to bed that night, Harry met with Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Tom. They had done everything Harry had asked. He levitated everything into Draco and his rooms and thanked the group.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

August 22, 1996

It was twelve o’clock in the morning. Harry was poised next to Draco, wet washcloth in hand, ready to soothe his desired when his inheritance came. Suddenly, Draco’s back arched off the bed and his brow creased in pain. Harry immediately started dabbing Draco’s head with the cloth and whispered soothing words in his ear. Harry continued this until Draco was no longer in pain, near three in the morning. Harry banished the cloth and bowl of water, and laid down, spooning Draco.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

Harry was rudely awoken an hour later when Draco started bouncing on the bed. Draco was smiling and Harry thought the lost sleep was worth it. He sat up and took the Pepper-Up potion Severus had given him last night.

 

“Happy Birthday, Draco,” Harry said after a very long make-out session.

 

The blond smiled then frowned. “You know, I was expecting more pain from my inheritance,” he said softly.

 

Harry grinned. “Glad I was able to help.” At Draco’s confused look, he elaborated. “I stayed up and helped you through the pain last night…well, this morning, I guess.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened. Then, he launched himself at Harry, screaming “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” the entire time. Harry smiled at the blonde’s antics.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get ready.”

 

Draco nodded and went to get dressed.

 

Draco ended up choosing leather pants and a skin-tight button up silk white shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top. That was it. Harry was aching.

 

Harry had a little more on, though not much. He wore leather pants as well, with the same kind of shirt, and a vest. Draco’s pants seemed too tight.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

After an awkward breakfast, brought on by everyone noticing their hormonal problems, and several presents opened in Draco’s sitting room with everyone present, Harry was ready. After he had given the blond all of his other gifts, he got down on one knee in front of the blond. Draco’s eyes widened. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I request the honor and privilege of being allowed to court such a fine and beautiful being as yourself,” he said in a silky voice. Draco was so choked up that he could only nod.

 

Harry opened the box with the bracelet, and everyone in the room gasped. It was exquisite. Draco was crying tears of joy when Harry clasped the bracelet around his wrist.

 

Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him with everything he had until they were both pink in the face and panting form lack of oxygen. Harry smiled.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

*show your latent creatures

**show your latent beast

 

A/N: Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Review?

 

The ghost I contacted through the wigi board said that the next chapter will have September 1 or someone will die.

 

Review? Please?

 

Beta needed for this:

 

Summary: During his possession of the BWL at the DoM fiasco, Voldemort showed him things about the headmaster. Getting suspicious, Harry agreed to meet the Dark Lord during the summer before his 5th year where he learned the truth about Albus and some of his “friends”. Begins during the Final Battle. Alive!Severus and Alive!Sirius and Alive!Dumbles, Bash!Dumbles,Ron,Ginny,Molly,Arthur, dom!Dark!Powerful!Smart!Harry, HPDM, LMTR, SSNM, FWGWHG

 


	14. Fascinating Feasts and Curious Castles

A/N: Hello, all. Thanks for the reviews and keep ‘em comin’! I know this chapter is rather short, and I’m sorry, but I’m currently suffering from writer’s block with regards to this story. A plot bunny keeps nagging me and I’m trying to think of a fitting story line for it…so yeah. Sorry about the length…

 

Lord Mushie: Thank you for the idea in your review!

 

Isn’t it funny the way the word “phonetic” is spelled with a ph rather than an f?

 

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

**Chapter 14**

**Fascinating Feasts and Curious Castles**

~~~~----~~~~

 

_After an awkward breakfast, brought on by everyone noticing their hormonal problems, and several presents opened in Draco’s sitting room with everyone present, Harry was ready. After he had given the blond all of his other gifts, he got down on one knee in front of the blond. Draco’s eyes widened. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I request the honor and privilege of being allowed to court such a fine and beautiful being as yourself,” he said in a silky voice. Draco was so choked up that he could only nod._

_Harry opened the box with the bracelet, and everyone in the room gasped. It was exquisite. Draco was crying tears of joy when Harry clasped the bracelet around his wrist._

_Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him with everything he had until they were both pink in the face and panting form lack of oxygen. Harry smiled._

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

September 1, 1996

 

Just at the stroke of midnight, signifying the beginning of the day for the return to school for Wizarding Britain, two eggs sitting inconspicuously in a small basket on the end table next to their master’s bed began to crack. They kept cracking until two little dragons poked their heads out, and broke the shell completely. The only difference between these two was that one had brilliant orange-yellow eyes, smoldering with color like the sun, and the other’s eyes were the brightest silver, like liquid moonlight. They had awoken from their sleep because their master would need them soon. He was going off to a strange place, and would be in danger from another, and he would need the dragon brothers’ protection. So, they jumped off of the end table and flew into the bed, nuzzling up in between their master and his desired, and fell asleep once again.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was something cold touching his nose. He noticed that it felt like it was made of scales, and thought that Nyx, his snake, named after the Greek goddess of night for her scales, had crawled into bed with them, again. Despite appearances (giant black snake with large fangs), the snake was very sentimental. If Nyx got lonely during the night, she often crawled into bed with Harry and Draco.

 

When Harry opened his eyes, the scales, rather than being the black color of Nyx’s, were pale silver, as though the armor of the reptile on his face had been forged of moonstone. When Harry had shaken the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that, rather than a snake sitting on his face, it had been a dragon with an orange gaze, as though fire had given itself a solid form in those irises. This dragon was about three feet tall and five feet long. Its counterpart was orange-yellow, as though the sun itself burned bright beneath those scales, with silver eyes, smoldering and churning as if they were silver ore just melted. It was only twenty minutes later, when his brain was no longer fuzzy, that he realized that there shouldn’t be dragons in his bed. Fortunately, before he could curse the dragons, he noticed the cracked eggs on the floor and surmised that these were Draco’s dragons.

 

“So, you’re Draco’s,” he said to himself. He received two simultaneous nods. Startled, Harry asked, “You can understand me?” He received two identical glares, as if to say, _No fucking shit, Sherlock_. Harry held up his hands in mock innocence.

 

He then set about his daily routine until a house elf appeared to wake him and Draco up, reminding him that today was the day to go back to Hogwarts.

 

Harry woke Draco up and told him it was time to get ready, since they would be leaving shortly.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

When Harry and Draco were ready to leave, they met Lucius, Narcissa and Tom in the parlor.

 

The pair checked their luggage and made sure they had their familiars. Hades and Pluto, Harry’s ravens, were on his shoulders. He had named them after the god of the Underworld because of their color that reminded him of Sirius’s shaggy mane. Pluto was the one that seemed more vicious than his counterpart, as the Roman gods were more warlike than the Greek gods. Apollo and Artemis, Draco’s dragons named for the twin god and goddess based upon their eyes, walked at his sides, heads level with the middle of his thighs. Nyx was curled around Harry’s chest protectively.

 

They said their goodbyes and Harry Apparated himself and Draco to Platform 9 ¾, since he had gotten his license at the Ministry earlier that month.

 

When they arrived, Draco kissed Harry and left to board the train with his friends, while Harry went towards the staff cabin, which he had never seen before.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

The train ride was uneventful. For Harry, it was few hours patrolling the cars, making sure none of the Slytherins got caught doing their shenanigans, or making sure the Gryffindors did. For Draco, it was talking with his friends, Blaise and Pansy, taunting the Weasel, Weaslette and Mudblood, and stealing kisses from Harry as they ran into each other accidentally *cough*on purpose*cough* in the corridor.

 

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Hagrid’s booming voice called the first years over to him so they could embark on their customary rid across the lake. Rather than ride in the carriages up to the school, Harry simply Apparated to the gate to arrive before everyone else.

 

Professor Flitwick was at the gate with a roster on a clipboard. He looked up when he heard the tell-tale _CRACK!_ of Apparition. “Name?” he croaked.

 

“Professor Ethan Madriot.”

 

Flitwick looked startled when the young man said professor. This man couldn’t be more than seventeen! “Professor?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, it seems that the Headmaster has taken to hiring sixteen year olds to do teach these impressionable young minds.”

 

Flitwick found him on the roster and checked his name off. He waved his hand in a gesture towards the castle, now hidden behind a copse of trees.

 

The first thing Harry noticed when he saw the castle was the five new towers that hadn’t been there before. Then, he noticed the small presence in his mind. He gently probed it until he found out what it was. It was Hogwarts herself.

 

‘Yes, Owner, it is,’ the feminine voice replied in his head. Harry could read from her presence in his mind the general dissatisfaction with the way things were going inside herself, and the hatred directed at Dumbledore. He hid a smirk. Then, he noticed something else she was outraged about. It had to do with Fawkes, but, before he could see what it was, the thought was wiped away by information on the now-visible full layout of the castle and the overrides for all of the portrait holes. Oh, how he loved being privy to this knowledge. “Gryffindor won’t be having any booze at their parties this year!’ he thought.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

The students were now walking in. Unbeknownst to anyone, Harry was standing, disillusioned, near the doorway, hoping to catch someone doing something. It seemed today was his lucky day.

 

Ron and Draco were just walking in. Suddenly, Ron saw Draco and yelled, “Hey, look, it’s the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!”

 

To his credit, Draco didn’t bat an eyelash. At that moment, Harry took off the charm and walked up to the group that had formed. Hermione paled dramatically when she saw who it was. “Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow classmate. Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin for being mature,” he said calmly.

 

Ron looked up and paled as well when he saw who it was. “Harry,” he began, but Harry cut him off. “Professor Madriot.”

 

Ron started to contest Harry’s statement, but a sharp elbow to the ribs from Hermione made him stop. Harry smirked at them momentarily and walked up to the head table and took his place next to Severus, starting a nice conversation with the man.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

That night, rather than going straight to his professor’s quarters, Harry chose to explore the castle. As he was walking around the floors, he noticed new paintings, painting he had never seen before. The most notable ones were those of the founders hanging from the wall across the hall from the door to the Great Hall. Harry nodded to them as he walked past, and the startled. Salazar, the first to recover, shouted at Harry to come over. “You can see us?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Hm. That’s odd. Bumblebee placed Glamors on us so that no one could see us. Didn’t want us correcting people’s notions about us based on his lies, I think.”

 

Harry nodded. “Listen,” he said. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time to talk right now. I’m exploring the new parts of the castle that I’ve never seen before. I would be happy to come and talk to you soon though.”

 

The founders nodded.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

Eventually, Harry made it to the top of the castle. Or, rather, what he thought was the top. There were five whole floors hidden from everyone. These floors, according to Hogwarts, had housed the Dark Arts, Blood Magic, Ritual Magic, Elemental Magic, Ethics, Wizarding Law, Student Government and Defense against the Light Arts classes, as well as the dorms for bonded or desired couples and the library of deemed-unsafe-for-moldable-minds books. Harry had explored the lower four of the hidden floors and was now climbing up the staircase to the top one. What he found was a circular room. Life-size portraits of all four founders hung from the wall, each founder sleeping peacefully. On the roof, Harry noticed, was a small engraving of the Hogwarts crest.

 

Hogwarts contacted him in his mind. “These are the heir and owner rooms. The funny thing about this room, though, is that Godric guards Salazar’s room, and vice versa, and Rowena guards Helga’s room, and vice versa,” she chuckled in his mind.

 

“What about the owner’s rooms?” he asked.

 

“Oh, speak the owner’s password and the Hogwarts crest will disappear and a ladder will come down. Up it is the owner’s rooms. Highest tower in Hogwarts. I believe that the owner’s password is currently ‘Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo’.”

 

Harry recognized the reference. “The last owner was a Shakespeare fan?” he asked in amusement.

 

Hogwarts, in all seriousness, replied, “The last owner was Shakespeare.”

 

Harry nodded, though slightly confused as to why the last owner had lived so long ago. He shrugged tat thought off. He said the password, and, sure enough, the crest in the ceiling melted away and a rickety wooden ladder fell through the fresh hole. After deciding it was safe enough, Harry climbed the ladder.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

A/N: So, kind of a cliffie, but not really. As I said earlier, I don’t know when the next chapter will be out. Hell, I don’t even know what will be in the next chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out within a week…but IDK. I have been slacking lately and with my new story, posts will be becoming much more infrequent…

 

I would like to recognize a reviewer, Lord Mushie, who have me the idea for the familiars’ names.

 

Review? Please?


	15. Founders' Flats and Defense Dunderheads

A/N: I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! Thanks for the reviews! I am currently having a beta go through this story, so I don’t know when the next chapter will be out.

 

FFnet: Please look at the poll on my profile. It is about whether or not I should make Hermione repent and become a repentant!Hermione… Thanks!

 

Sorry about how long it took me to update! I just didn’t want to write some shit just to update in a timely fashion. I would rather take a long time to write a chapter than post shit every week.

 

WARNINGS: see Ch. 1 for general fic warnings

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**Chapter 15**

**Founders’ Flats and Defense Dunderheads**

~~~~----~~~~

 

_Harry nodded, though slightly confused as to why the last owner had lived so long ago. He shrugged tat thought off. He said the password, and, sure enough, the crest in the ceiling melted away and a rickety wooden ladder fell through the fresh hole. After deciding it was safe enough, Harry climbed the ladder._

 

When Harry arrived at the top, he felt a rumble beneath his feet, and felt himself rise. He jumped off of the thing, and backed into a wall. He watched as a black marble fire basin rose where he had been standing in the center of the room, until it was about four feet tall. It had two pots, one on each side of the room, at its base, full of Floo powder. Suddenly, a bright green flame jumped up in it. This room, apparently, was connected to the Floo network. Curiously, there was no chimney for the fireplace.

 

Harry walked around the fire basin, looking at the wall. He saw a landscape on it. It was not a canvas, but a mural painted there. He looked around the room. It was circular with stone walls. The mural stretched around the circumference of the room. It has four thrones, each an equal distance of from the others. The first was green with a silver trim, and a long, black snake wrapped around it. The next throne was yellow with a black trim, and had a badger at its feet. Next came the red one with a gold trim. A lion prowled around it, guarding the throne for its master. Lastly was the blue throne, which had a bronze trim and a raven perched on the left arm.

 

The background was a room Harry had not seen before. It looked to be a flat. Behind the Ravenclaw throne was a library, full of books, and had a door, with a plaque saying “Shack”. Behind the Gryffindor throne was a dueling stage, the same one that had been used in Harry’s second year when Lockhart had done his club. It also had a door with a plaque that read “Forest”. Behind Slytherin’s throne was a potions lab, fully stocked with all types of ingredients, not all legal. There was also a door there, with a plaque saying “Chamber”. Behind Hufflepuff’s throne were two couches, one silver and the other gold, and two chairs facing each other, one being bronze and the other black. It also had a door, with a plaque bearing the word “Cave”.

 

All in all, Harry though it was a nice room. Suddenly, the Founders from the portraits Harry had talked to across from the Great Hall walked through the doors behind their thrones, and sat in them. “Well, I guess we’ll be speaking sooner than I thought,” Harry said.

 

Salazar smirked at him. “I guess so. Let’s start with this: how are you up here?”

 

Harry smirked back. “I am the Founder Heir and Owner of Hogwarts.”

 

Godric quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Whose heir?”

 

“All four of yours.” Harry watched with amusement as everyone’s eyes widened minutely.

 

“That is…unexpected,” said Salazar. “Well, there is a lot for you to know, and it can all be told to you by Hogwarts, or, and I recommend this, since it is easier and faster, she can just send the information to your memory.”

 

Suddenly, a burning pain shot through Harry’s head, not unlike having a cock shoved into an unprepared hole, and he could remember everything that had happened or was happening in Hogwarts.

 

Salazar was talking once again when the pain subsided. “Now you know what the original goal of the school was, and what we wanted, but, over the years, our school has been degraded, and I would not be surprised if we were now the worst school in Europe, if not in the world.”

 

Harry nodded. “I shall endeavor to fix this, but, I first need to kill Dumbledore. However, before I can do that, I need to discredit him, or else he will die a martyr.”

 

Salazar and Rowena nodded, while Helga and Godric looked disgruntled at the fact that there would be waiting and scheming involved.

 

“What house were you in…I just realized that we don’t know your name,” Rowena said.

 

“Harry James Potter, though I am currently here as a professor under the alias Ethan Jasper Madriot when I should be in my sixth year, and I was…am a Gryffindor, but that hat said I would do well in any house, and said that Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness.”

 

“Bumblebee hired a sixteen-year-old to teach students!” the founders cried, outraged.

 

Harry nodded. Godric then smirked at Salazar, and he smirked right back, as Harry’s house caught up with everyone in the room.

 

“Now, I came up here to explore the owner’s rooms, so, how do I get there?”

 

Rowena explained. “You must drop seven drops of blood into the fireplace, and then give us the password. If you pass the test, then you shall be admitted. If not, well, let’s not discuss that.”

 

Harry conjured a small dagger and sliced his palm, walking up and letting seven drops of blood fall into the fire.

 

“How do I know the password?” he asked.

 

“It’s ‘To be or not to be’,” Hogwarts whispered in his mind.

 

Harry repeated the password and the flames of the fire turned a bright blue. The founders exchanged glances, and nodded at each other. Then, the walls seemed to move backwards, making the circular room bigger. The wall broke into four pieces, each equal in size, and kept going backwards. As the walls moved, they shrunk as well. When the walls had finished moving, the scenes in the background of the mural was there, as though the mural had been a painting of the room with the thrones added, and, in each section of the room, sat a canvas of the thrones from the mural, each with their founder still seated in them.

 

“Enjoy,” the founders said as the left their portraits.

 

Harry looked around the room, and out one of the many windows that had appeared. The sun was beginning to come up, and he thought it was time for him to get down to breakfast.

 

~~~~----~~~~

 

The Great Hall was practically empty when he reached it, with only the early risers there. Of the professors, only the Headbastard and Professors McGonagall and Snape were present.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, and, soon enough, over.

 

Harry walked up to Dumbledore as they exited the Hall. “Excuse me, Headmaster, but I do not believe I know where the Defense room is.”

 

Dumbledore nodded, a grandfatherly smile on his face. “Of course. How could I have forgotten? Follow me, please, and I will show you. There is a schedule of your classes on your desk. If I remember correctly, your first class today is Sixth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

 

Harry smiled. They walked through the castle straight to where Harry knew the Defense room was, and a crowd of students was waiting outside it. Dumbledore nodded at Harry, and walked off.

 

Harry approached the door, through the crowd of students, and opened it.

 

Harry walked into the familiar classroom and up to the desk. He waved his wand, and strips of parchment appeared on each desk, indicating the students’ seats. “As you can see, the desks are organized in pairs, and the person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year.”

 

It took everyone five minutes to find their seats. Harry had made Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs, all of them. The most notable were: Weasel-Blaise, Mudblood-Pansy, and Draco-Neville. Harry made a mental not that he still had to talk to Neville and find out whose side he would be on.

 

Then, the class began. “Today, I will be showing you your practice rooms. This year, we will be reopening the rooms to practice spells and such outside of class. There are seven rooms, one for each year. As such, all four houses will be sharing this room, and all sixth years will know the password and location of the room. Stand and organize yourselves into a single-file line behind Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Everyone did as bidden, albeit with a little pushing and shoving by Weasel and the Slytherins, which got Gryffindor deducted points, because, “Mr. Weasley, I saw no shoving being done by the Slytherins, only yourself. Five points from Gryffindor and a detention with Professor Snape tonight at eight,” which promptly shut him up.

 

As soon as they were in line, he led them from the room and down to the third floor corridor on the right hand side, where Fluffy had lived during his first year. They entered the corridor, and saw the changes. There was now no trapdoor, and several different portraits lining the walls, and several busts of people mounted on raised platforms.

 

Harry led the class to the bust of Homer. “Class, in this hall, we have bust guardians, not portraits. The bust who guards the sixth year training room is Homer. The password, for now, is ‘doolbdum’. If it changes, I will inform you.” Harry enjoyed watching Hermione bristle with anger at the password. It was quite funny that she was the only one who got it. Strike that, he saw Draco’s small smirk. One of two, then. “You may go inside and explore. For now, there are spell-suppression wards around the room, as I do not want any casting yet. There is a Library, as well as a rather large common room that can be used as any other common room. No, Miss Granger, you may not take books out of the room. Class is dismissed when the bell rings.”

 

~~~~----~~~~

A/N: Please look at the poll on my profile. It is about whether or not I should make Hermione repent and become a repentant!Hermione… Thanks!

 

Review? Please?


	16. Fainthearted Felines, Pursuit Presents and Halloween Horrors

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So, I decided that, because not much will probably happen while the boys are in school, I will try to make each chapter a month or two, maybe three if I stretch it. So, this chapter covers September and October.

 

Please visit my profile and take the poll asking what genre you would classify this fic as, I am having a hard time classifying it into two genres, and help is appreciated!

 

WARNINGS: See Ch 1

 

This is unbeta’d.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

**Chapter 16**

**Fainthearted Felines, Pursuit Presents and Halloween Horrors**

Monday, September 9, 1996

 

Harry’s Sixth Year Gryffindor/Slytherin Defense class was seated in the room as the class gong rang, signaling the beginning of the double-period. This was the second time he had seen this group since showing them their practice room a week ago.

 

Today, Harry wanted to wait for the class to get fidgety, and see how they handled “freedom”.

 

As the minutes ticked away, whispering broke out amongst the Gryffindors, about what, Harry didn’t need nor want to know. He waited, and the talking got louder. The Slytherins stayed silent, waiting for their professor to begin the lesson.

 

Then, Ron got brave. ”Hey, ferret, still bending over for You-Know-Who?” The Gryffindors snickered. To Draco’s credit, he didn’t bat an eyelash. He just waited passively for the lesson to start.

 

All of a sudden, a voice rang out. “From Gryffindor, that will be ten points for insulting another student, and another ten for being a coward, Mr. Weasel-y. To Slytherin, twenty-five points for being mature, Mr. Malfoy. Also, Mr. Weasel-y, a detention with me, tonight. Eight o’clock, and another detention for every second you’re late.”

 

Harry stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in. “Class, today we will be revisiting the Boggart. This time, you will not be practicing Ridikulus, but, rather, we will be assessing your fears, and other ways to deal with them, should you not be facing a Boggart.

 

“So, before we begin the practical assessments, who can tell me what makes a Boggart different from any other shape-shifter?”

 

Two hands shot up. One, predictably, was Granger’s. “Mr. Nott?”

 

“Normal shape-shifters only change their outside appearance by growing a second layer of ‘skin,’ leaving their insides the same. However, Boggarts are the only known shape-shifters to change their entire anatomy, physically becoming whatever it is the subject most fears, except with the ability to change back to their true form, thus allowing one to kill a Boggart however one would kill or destroy what they worst feared. For example, if one feared Inferi, their Boggart could only be killed by fire in their presence, or subdued by the Ridikulus charm. Also, it is a little known fact, but a fact nonetheless, that a transformed Boggart’s shape will be bigger if the subject’s fear is stronger, but the size of the Boggart in relation to fear is in relation to the actual size of the object feared; so, if the Boggart is the same size as the actual thing is, then the fear is at the average level one fears their worst fear.”

 

“Very good, Mr. Nott. Five points to Slytherin. Now, can anyone tell me why they think we are using Boggarts when not practicing the Ridikulus charm?”

 

Every Slytherin hand shot up. No Gryffindor hand did. “Miss Parkinson?”

 

“Because practicing with Boggarts is safer than practicing on the real version of one’s worst fear because Boggarts can be incapacitated with a Ridikulus. This also helps us learn to deal with our fears so they do not stop us during a fight.”

 

“Correct, Miss Parkinson. Five points to Slytherin for getting the correct answer, and another five for common sense. Now, I need a single-file line behind Mr. Weasel-y, beginning at the door.” The class lined up and Harry took them to the sixth year practice room.

 

“On days when we do individual assessments, like today, we will be meeting in your practice room, and not the classroom. I will make it known to you when these days are, but I will deduct points for those who cannot make it to the correct place on the correct days,” he drawled to the class as they walked.

 

Once inside the room, the class noticed a portrait of Professor Madriot that had not been there before. Ron snorted and said, “Vain, much?” to which many of the Gryffindors snickered.

 

Harry heard this and waved his hand. He had applied a glamor to the portrait that only the students in this class could see. Though he could not see it, he knew what it looked like: it made the portrait look like a picture of the Weasel in his Yule Ball robes from Fourth Year. The class, Gryffindors sans Ronald included, snickered.

 

“Is something funny?” Harry asked his class. Before anyone could respond, Draco said, “Not at all, Professor.”

 

Harry nodded. “Now, to begin, I want you to write me ten inches of parchment on what you think your worst fear is and why. When finished, you will bring it to me. We will test in the order these parchments are turned in. Begin.”

 

Harry conjured himself a chair in the middle of the room, so he could keep an eye on everyone.

 

As the time ticked by, Harry kept his eye on the Gryffindors, specifically the duo of backstabbers. He noticed things that he would mention later. As expected, Granger was the first to bring her paper up.

 

Harry read it. She seemed to be under the impression that Voldemort was her worst fear, contrary to what she had found out during Third Year. Another thing he noted was the complete lack of mistakes and the utter…neatness of the page. No scratches or ink drops or messy script anywhere. Harry smirked. “Miss Granger, your paper is very neat.”

 

“Thank you, Professor Madriot.”

 

“You do know that the only enchantments allowed on parchments or quills is the enchantment that makes a quill self-inking and that extends a sheet of parchment, correct?”

 

She nodded, and he saw slight fear in her eyes. Good.

 

“Miss Granger, is a Proof-Reading spell in either of those two categories?”

 

She shook her head, the fear evident on her face.

 

“Then why, Miss Granger, did you use one on this assignment?”

 

She floundered for a moment, before her jaw snapped shut and she lowered her head. The Slytherins snickered.

 

“This assignment will receive a T for cheating, I will deduct ten points from Gryffindor, and you have a detention with me tonight, same time as Mr. Weasel-y.”

 

She nodded, and Harry could make out a tear falling from one eye.

  
“As it happens, you were first to turn this assignment in, so I shall be giving you your assessment first. Follow.” Harry got up and walked to the glamored portrait, saying a quiet “Prongslet” to the portrait as the password.

 

He led Granger into the room. It was bare, just the cabinet with the Boggart in it inside the stone room, with sconces lining the wall. It was a large room, at least one hundred feet long and seventy-five wide. Just in case the fear was big.

 

Without giving Granger a chance to prepare herself, he waved his wand and the cabinet opened. Out came Professor Dumbledore. He walked from the cabinet, a grandfatherly smile on his face.

 

“Miss Granger,” he said, “I am afraid that I cannot requite the love you hold for me. I am very sorry, but this will not work. Please, forget me and move on, maybe with Mr. Weasley.”

 

Hermione held up her wand, and began to say, “Avad-“ but was cut off when Harry stunned. Her. ‘Interesting,’ he thought. ‘The bint has a crush on the goat.’ Harry banished the Boggart back into its cabinet without looking to find out what his fear was now. He woke Granger and told her that her score was a T for attempting to kill the Boggart, and let the tacit threat hang that he would tell the Ministry about her attempted use of an Unforgivable if it suited him.

 

He and Hermione walked from the room, and there was a line of students by Harry’s chair, the first being Theo.

 

The cycle of testing the students with their Boggarts went on for the rest of the period. Harry was only able to get through half of the class, because the other half took too long to finish.

 

The most notable fears were Theo’s being a bad grade and Blaise’s being an African man, looking similar to Kingsley Shacklebolt, but there were obvious differences between the two. Harry would have to question that later.

 

The one that most heartened and worried Harry, though, was Draco’s. Draco’s worst fear was that of Harry rejecting him. What Harry had seen the Boggart do and heard the Boggart say would haunt him forever, knowing that his prince though that those things were capable of him.

 

During the next defense class, Harry learned two things about Weasel-y: one- he could not go to the places instructed by the teachers when told to do so, as he had gone to the Defense room when specifically told to go to the Practice room, and two- he was still afraid of spiders. And he fainted at the sight of them.

 

.:OoO:.

 

September 22, 1996

 

Draco was sitting at the breakfast table when the owl post came soaring in. His eyes widened minutely when a pure black falcon landed in front of him, with a roll of parchment in its beak. Draco went to pull the parchment from the beak of the falcon, but the falcon dropped it in his hand. Draco opened the parchment and read it, elation showing in his eyes, but firmly hidden under his Slytherin mask.

 

_Dearest Dragon,_

_I leave with you today, one month after the day of your birth, the first of the twelve courting gifts I shall send you._

_This gift is the falcon who has brought this message to you. He is no ordinary falcon, but a Magickal Falcon. I shall not explain them because I know that your intelligent self already knows._

_His name is Hermes._

_Lovingly,_

_Lord H_

 

Draco was ecstatic at finally receiving his first courting gift. It appeared that Harry was serious about bringing the Wizarding World back to its old traditions, as he had adopted the oldest courting tradition still known. The more modern courting tradition, involving dates and premarital sex, were brought in by Muggleborns and Draco hated them. In the old days, the future dominant of the pair would woo the future submissive with gifts and kind, loving letters, one on the monthly anniversary of the submissive’s birthday. This would go on for a year, until, on the next birthday of the submissive, the dom would give the sub their last gift, and, if the sub accepted the courtship, the pair would bond and have sex that night. However, there was only minimal contact allowed with this courtship ritual after the first gift had been given (which Draco had received just a minute ago), so Draco knew that there could be no cuddling in Hogwarts or any other such things until they were bonded.

 

Harry’s gift was an extremely rare one. Magickal Falcons were only born once a century, and usually only two in a clutch. The reason, though, that this gift was so special, was that Magickal Falcons were not falcons at all. They were only called falcons because of their resemblance to the species. No, Magickal Falcons were actually Dark Phoenix hatchlings. Once the hatchling bonded with its own, it would become a Dark Phoenix, changing its appearance and gaining abilities. For example, because Draco did have a small talent as a Seer, his phoenix might develop the ability to see things before they happen as well. Dark Phoenixes were similar to Light Phoenixes in their abilities, except that Dark Phoenixes run on…you guessed it! Dark magic!

 

Draco, after he had finished the letter, watched as the Magickal Falcon flew off and out of the hall. He looked up at where Harry sat at the head table, mask firmly I place, but let his gratitude shine in his eyes. He got the slightest of nods in response before Harry began talking to Severus.

 

.:OoO:.

 

October 30, 1996

 

As Harry was eating breakfast, the owl post came in. A small, unremarkable owl dropped a letter onto his plate, and he picked it up. After checking it for curses and such, he opened and read the letter.

 

_My Lord,_

_This letter has been charmed to make people think it is a letter from Harry Potter to Ethan Madriot informing him of his progress in his studies. Only you can read this, and I wrote it in Parseltnogue as a precaution._

_Lucius and I have been talking, and we have a…event we would like to out on for Halloween, with your approval._

 

The letter went on to detail the plan that Lucius and Tom had come up with.

 

Finished with the letter, Harry conjured a parchment and quill, and wrote his response.

 

 

.:OoO:.

 

A/N: So, thoughts? Any suggestions for what happens on Halloween? I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete, so suggestions are appreciated.

 

And please visit the poll on my profile about the genres for this fic and vote on one! Thanks!

 

Also, please check out my new story. It is a HP Sherlock(BBC) x-over called “No Man Ever Steps in the Same River Twice”

 

SUMMARY: All Harry wanted was to escape from the world that had betrayed him, even after he had saved them. So, he fled to Muggle London, and guess who he became neighbors with? HP/SH/MH RW/LB HG/NL FW/GW/DM BZ/SF JW/Anthea  Alive!Dumbles Alive!Sirius Lots of people who died in the Final Battle lived in this story. There will be bashing! PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS


End file.
